Blood Lust of Konoha
by Grining Prey
Summary: At age five Naruto is taken away from Konoha to join Orochimaru with the promise of power but he is only to be used as a test subject for blood lines and to breed. Just read the story its good I promise NarutoXSakura UNDER REVISION
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

**Blood Lust of Konoha**

A pale man entered a stark white room, it held only a bed and on that bed lay a motionless figure. Grabbing the medical chart that hung at the foot of the bed, the man acted as if it was a daily process. Reading over the chart he held in his hand the man had a sour look on his face as he threw it at the motionless figure. Storming out of the room the man seemed to have a permanent scowl fixed on his face.

Entering a sort of throne room the pale man crumpled into his chair and ran his hand through his slick black hair. "Dam it, I was so close." He recalled the subject, who he had been studying for a year now. He had slowly and carefully spliced the boys genes so that he would be able to wield the fabled Byakugan and it had gone off perfectly. After just a few hours the boys eyes had turned that famous violet color, and with a few months of practice he had been able to actually able to activate to doujutsu and with some practice he had mastered it. But just last week the man had decided to try and splice the boys genes again only this time add the Sharingan, and it had ended in the test subjects death, his body unable to handle the second mutation.

Resting his head against the back of the chair the man shouted, "Akira!" Within seconds a red headed man had appeared. "Yes Orochimaru-sama?"

"Subject 097 has failed." Akira's eyes widened for half a second before he was able to re-obtain his impassive features. "Do you know the cause sir?"

"His body was unable to handle the strain of the Sharingan and the Byakugan." Closing his eyes Orochimaru sighed, "Akira track down anybody who posses the ability of regeneration."

"Regeneration…?" Akira muttered under his breath. "I've heard reports of a young boy in Konoha being able to heal cuts and bruises almost immediately after receiving them."

"No he won't do, he already has a second spirit in his body and my jutsu would be wasted on him." Akira clicked his tongue, "What if you breaded him?" Orochimaru looked at his assistant with a raised eyebrow. "It would take some time but if we could successfully splice his genes and then have him impregnate someone you would have several bodies at your disposal."

Orochimaru rubbed his chin in thought, it would defiantly take time and there was a chance that it wouldn't even work but…"Do it."

* * *

Naruto sniffed as he sat at on a swing at the playground, nobody had wanted to play with him. A pink haired girl had offered but her friends had dragged her off before he had even had a chance to respond. And everyone else just avoided him like the plague. "Why doesn't anybody like me?" Naruto hiccupped. Standing up Naruto began the walk back to his apartment his eyes cast down at the ground so to avoid the cold glares that the villagers gave him. However this caused him to miss the curious looks he was receiving from two 'villagers.'

One had green hair that cascaded down her back and stunning blue eyes. The other one was a man with short spiky black hair his eyes where squinted so it was impossible to tell what the color of his eyes where. "Is that the kid Akira want's us to pick up?" Pulling out a picture of Naruto the green haired girl nodded, "Yep."

"Well we'll retrieve him after everyone has gone to bed." Placing his hands behind his head the black haired man smiled, "No need to make ourselves sweat with a chase and all." The green haired girl simply nodded and went back to watching Naruto retreating form.

* * *

Naruto slept peacefully in his bed, completely unaware of the two figures standing over him, that is until one of them reached for him. Naruto had sprung up from his bed quickly a blunt kunai, that he had swiped from the academy, was in his hand. Holding up his hands in an apologetic way the black haired man smiled, "Whoa kid I didn't mean to scare you."

"Who are you." Naruto asked, his voice hitching a little. The life that he lived had taught him to be wary of strangers no matter what they said.

"We're Orochimaru's personal ninja. My name is Ami," The green haired girl pointed to herself. "And I'm Akiyama." The black haired man smiled as he held his hand out for Naruto to shake.

Inspecting the appendage Naruto nervously grabbed hold of it and shook it. "Why are you here?"

"We are here to escort you to Orochimaru. He has a great plans for you." Ami answered with a smile. Naruto stood there his mouth agape and eyes wide, "…What?"

"You heard me kid." Rubbing his chin Akiyama seemed to think about something. "We better leave tonight if we hope to get there anytime soon."

"But - But!" Naruto shouted, _'what about Sarutobi-jiji or Iruka,'_ Naruto thought. _'I can't just leave!' _

"Oh you don't want to come? Oh well your loss." Naruto began to panic as both strangers began to make way to his open window. "Wait!" Naruto cried, "Will he make me strong enough so that I won't be ignored?"

Akiyama smiled, "Of course."

"Then," Naruto gulped. "Then I'll go." Now with no clue what to do Naruto saw that Ami was supporting her self with a knee. "Climb on." She smiled at the young blond as he did as he was told. "Now hold on tightly." And just like that they where gone, like ghost in the wind they disappeared into the night.

* * *

Revised 02/22/09: This thing is a total train wreck! I'm pulling my hair out as I try to fix the plot holes the grammar. It would probably be easier o start from scratch! But since so many people like this story(Don't ask me how I can barley get past my own first sentence) I will continue to repair.

Forever Grinning till the end,  
This is Grining Prey signing out.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Summary-At age five Naruto is taken away from Konoha to join Orochimaru with the promise of power but he is only to be used as a test subject for blood lines and to breed. But something goes wrong and one of the doctors help him escape to Konoha. Just read the story its good I promise

"you" – talking

'_you' – thinking _

**You – demon/summoning**

**Jutsu****-jutsu **

Blood Lust of Konoha

Notes on the Experiment 

_Day 1_

_The fox vessel arrived to day we will start the experiments next week. We will start with the sharingan followed by the byakugan then the __Mokuton__ ability and last __Shikotsumyaku. I will be keeping my own personal record on the experiments done to the boy. The boy is high spirited about becoming strong he is full of laughter and energy I fear soon he will be filled with misery and dread._

_-__ Akira-_

_Day 7_

_Today we injected the boy with Uchia DNA he showed a positive reaction unlike the other patients the boy did not try to claw out his eyes from the pain but merely said they stung a little. To find out if the DNA was accepted we gave the boy a shot that would force chakra into his eyes (he will have to learn how to do this by himself if he ever wants to control it) and to my pleasure the boys turned red but the did not have a __tomoe causing my team of medic-nin to believe we failed but I reassured them that it simply means that the boy had not truly activated it yet._

_-__Akira-_

_Day 15_

_Lord Orochimaru does not want us to work on the other abilities until the boy unlocks the Mangekyo Sharingan. To do this we must put the boy in a life or death situation so he can activate the normal sharingan after which we will put the boy in a room with a future experiment. The boys will spend a year together growing a bond and when they consider themselves best friends we will put Naruto under a genjutsu and make him think he is being attack by an enemy but and reality he is attacking his friend and when the genjutsu ends he will realize that he killed the boy thus resulting in him gaining the Mangekyo Sharingan I can only hope that the plan goes exactly as planed and he dose not lose his mentality _

_-Akira-_

_Day 27 _

_Naruto is being set out in the woods to "train" little does he know that we will have a guard henge into a bear after the "bear" knocks Naruto around a little he will come down for the final blow hopefully scarring Naruto into awakening his sharingan thus seeming to slow down time to Naruto giving him the reaction time to get a way form the "bear" if Naruto does not awaken his sharingan then sadly he will die._

_-Akira-_

_Day 29_

_The guard came back today carrying Naruto and I only thought the worst happened until I saw the man smirking he said that the child collapsed from excitement of unlocking a one tomoe sharingan in each eye after he learned that it wasn't a bear but a test I thought the child would be mad but instead he was quite happy I hold great hope for the boy now on to phase two of the plan. Tomorrow Naruto will pick a room with a roommate of his choice we can only hope that they get along. _

_-__Akira-_

_Day 30 _

_Naruto picked out a room that had a boy who was going to be put through a painful experiment that would have ended his life he will get to live for one more year. His name is __Hiroshi__; he has brow hair and brown eyes and a personality that could rival Naruto's happiness and carefree personality. Phase two is beginning to look successful. _

_-__Akira-_

_Day 79 _

_Naruto and Hiroshi are already as good as friend can get and I do not want to ruin there happiness just yet so when Lord Orochimaru suggested that I speed up phase two I was shocked and no amount of persuasion could convince him that the boys were not ready I fear now that Naruto will not only lose his mentality but his loyalty losing his friend at this age may shake his foundations a little._

_-__Akira-_

_Day 80_

_I was able to convince Lord Orochimaru to let the boy developed more faith in him and the sound village and wait until he got his second tomoe I only hope that this is long enough for Naruto and Hiroshi._

_-__Akira-_

_Day 106_

_Naruto is learning a vast collection of D-B ranked jutsus. Every day for 10 hours Naruto is expected to watch the sparing matches of the jonin with his sharingan activated I believe he knows something like 34D 27C 37B 5A and 1S rank jutsus though he only has enough chakra to complete the S rank jutsu once before passing out next week they are going to add chakra control and medical jutsus to his training regime giving him a total number of thirteen hours of training two for study and the rest of the day is his we are waiting for him to gain the Mangekyo to train him in genjutsu and for taijutsu we are waiting for the byakugan so we can train him to fight with it activated._

_-Akira-_

_Day 254_

_Today Naruto was tested on his skills of chakra control to day and to my surprise it could match a high Chunin control when I asked how he got such great control he told me he saw a jonin walk on water while he had the sharingan activated and instead of tree climbing practice he was shown he practiced his jutsus on the water and now he can successfully heal a broken bone with his control and perform the S rank jutsu twice while still being able to stand._

_-Akira-_

_Day 297_

_Naruto was able to unlock his second tomoe in a sparing mach with the Chunin thus giving the edge in the fight and letting him win sadly Naruto is losing time with __Hiroshi and though the boys spend every hour Naruto is not training together their time together is growing shorter by the day. I only hope Naruto will be able to handle the fact that he killed his best friend._

_-__Akira-_

_Day 351_

_Naruto's birthday was today as a present from his instructors he was give the day off to be with Hiroshi and in the cafeteria he was given two bowls of ramen. Hiroshi gave Naruto his last name saying that he accepted Naruto as his brother. Now I know Naruto will not be able to handle the mental stress of losing his brother._

_-Akira-_

_Day 396_

_Well it has been one year since the Mangekyo Sharingan plan was put into action and last night Naruto killed Hiroshi while he was asleep poor Hiroshi will never wake up now. I believe the genjutsu made Naruto think he was given orders to take out a spy little did he know that the room he went into was his and the "spy" he stabbed was his brother. The Genjutsu was released after Naruto stabbed his brother. The pain in his heart and eye was enough for me to hear his scream through ten feet of solid concrete and wake me from my sleep _(A/n if you seen the show imagine Gaara's scream from having the chidori shoved through his shoulder in the Chunin exams but louder)

_-__Akira-_

_Day 410_

_It has been two weeks since Naruto gained the Mangekyo and I can't even compare him to a shell of his old self now he trains day in and day out sadly this will end soon and he will spend the next few years in the operating room gaining the last three blood lines also I believe the other blood lines will not come so easily to him for I did some research on the sharingan and it is said that it was created by the same type of chakra the kyubi is made up of so I fear that the sharingan reaction was lucky and also the Mangekyo slowly causes blindness for the user I can only hope that the kyubi can counter before the boy loses his sight tomorrow we will work on the Hyuga DNA._

_-Akira-_

_Day 427_

_To my relief the boy accepted the DNA of the Hyuga but he still has color in his eyes but just recently he lost his pupil like all sharingan users but he is still under close examination of me. His training has been cut to five hours a day while the rest we test the byakugan and its abilities._

_-Akira-_

_Day 539_

_We were able to conclude that it would be safe to give him the First Hokage's DNA and see if he gained __Mokuton abilities._

_-__Akira-_

_Day 561_

_Naruto has started to learn Mokuton Jutsus today. I thought this would be harder for him seeing as how he has to learn the abilities instead of copy them with the sharingan but I was proven wrong when he successfully used__Moku Bunshin no Jutsu_**__****_to create ten copies of himself and they can each use his jutsus and can take fatal wounds without disappearing though they do not have the ability to show the creator what they learned like kage bunshin they are still amazing. Are knowledge of Mokuton jutsus are limited but what we do know consist of _**_Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan, Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu, and Moku Bunshin no Jutsu._

_-__Akira-_

_Day 604_

_Naruto grows more unstable after every operation yesterday he attacked and killed a doctor who wanted to see him use the byakugan but Naruto refused so the doctor use syringe that forces chakra into Naruto's eyes while Naruto complained that the byakugan stung his eyes the doctor did not care and continued to study him we do not really know what happened from there but we believe that Naruto used __Tsukuyomi on the good doctor because all he did was stutter we believe that his mentality collapsed under stress but Lord Orochimaru has not told us enough about the __Mangekyo__ Sharingan for me to make correct guesses and the Uchias let you know only so much about their __kekkei genkai I shall continue my research on the Mangekyo__ Sharingan and its abilities in private for know._

_-__Akira-_

_Day 628_

_Lord Orochimaru has sent us word from the organization today it turns out that the __Akatsuki are an organization of S-rank criminals and their __overall goal is world domination. To achieve that goal, the leader has set up a three-step process to work their way to it. First, they plan to obtain a large amount of money to support their organization. Second, they plan to set up a mercenary group loyal to no village. To build their reputation, they plan to accept any mission below the usual cost, which is covered by the excess amount of funds earned in the first part of their plan. Because there haven't been any wars in some time, the established shinobi villages can't afford to charge such low prices, leading the smaller countries to hire Akatsuki over the more expensive shinobi villages. By using the __tailed beasts__, Akatsuki can start wars and then immediately quell them, solidifying their reputation and convincing every country to depend on them, thus cornering the market in shinobi labor. Without any business, the other shinobi villages will collapse due to a lack of funds. Finally, after Akatsuki is the only major force of shinobi in existence, they can easily conquer the other countries_. _Therefore we cannot let them know about Naruto or are work will be ruined for not even Lord Orochimaru can hold back three let alone ten S class criminals._

_-__Akira-_

_Day 682_

_Naruto killed another doctor today and he turned out the same as the last one 77 days ago he was completely mental again I believe it is the work of the Mangekyo__ Sharingan using Tsukuyomi but I still need more information before I can correctly figure this out._

_-__Akira-_

_Day 714_

_Today Naruto made another kill normally I do not record these because they happen so often know but today the atack was gruesome and gory the man was missing the left half of his head along with several broken bones gashes a whole in his stomach and what seemed like bite marks where he was missing some skin on his right arm the man was not killed or murdered he was annihilated by what the security cameras picked up to be a small child about the age of seven with blonde hair but that is not what shocked me it was the fact that this man was Jonin and a good one non-the-less. Naruto is now confined in his room only to come for his five hours of training and the test on his abilities all while under the watch of the top Jonin in this lab sadly in a year Naruto will get the last bloodline __Shikotsumyaku._

_-Akira-_

_Day 716_

_Naruto's birthday_

_-Akira-_

_Day 1080_

_Yesterday was the day we injected Kaguya DNA into the boy but the body did not respond to the DNA very well we will have to keep Naruto under observation so we can make sure he won't die. _

_-__Akira-_

_Day 1127_

_Naruto can know successfully control all the bones in his body thanks to Kimimaro but now the only question that is left for me to ask is where dose Naruto's loyalty lie. I doubt it is in Oto seeing how he lost everything here but where is it._

_-Akira-_

_Day 1187_

_Orochimaru plans on killing Naruto soon why? I do not know that but I do know I will not let all my hard work be for nothing I will get the boy out of Rice country I am going to send him to Konoha Naruto once said that the Hokage was nice to him and I can only hope that he is still nice to him. Now if someone other than Naruto is reading this than it means that one I have been captured and Naruto did not escape seeing how I am giving this to know what Orochimaru did to him and so he can get his well deserved revenge or two Naruto to made it to his destination and the Hokage is reading this or three you are some one who found this near a dead blonde child please send this to the Hokage if so. I must help Naruto escape soon I can write no more Hokage please take good care of Naruto he has been through a lot in his life._

_Signed the Good Doctor Akira_

The Hokage sigh for the umpteenth time that night for very good reasons: one it was late and he was tired and had not sleep for the past three days two in he was overjoyed with the fact that he found Naruto after all these years too three _his _student did this to the boy four the boy was only a shell of the old Naruto and five he fell behind in his paper work which now so tall it rivaled the Hokage's head when he stood up. _'hmmm'_ the Hokage thought while looking at the boy asleep in the bed the Hokage kept in his office in case of late nights _'he hasn't woke up since the watch found him at the wall, no one would believe me that I use to call this boy the sunshine of Konoha they would probably all laugh and point while saying Sunshine you may call that sunshine but I call that look in his eyes blood lust.' _"Well I guesses that is what they will call you from now on eh Naruto the Blood Lust of Konoha."


	3. Return of the Kitsune Child

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Summary-At age five Naruto is taken away from Konoha to join Orochimaru with the promise of power but he is only to be used as a test subject for blood lines and to breed. But something goes wrong and one of the doctors helps him escape to Konoha. Just read the story its good I promise

"you" – talking

'_you' – thinking _

**You – demon/summoning**

**Jutsu****-jutsu **

**Just wanted to say tanks for the reviews not all of them criticized me on my first actual chapter so It made me happy. Oh and for those of you wondering wheres the darkness it comes on in the later chapters when he is a Genin he'll make his first kill at least that is what I plan on doing who knows. **

Blood Lust of Konoha

Return of the Kistune Child

……………………………………………………………………………

Sarutobi looked down at the young child of eight taking in his features now that he finally woke up a week after they found him. His hair was shoulder length and was no longer gravity deifying like the younger Naruto's and it seemed to the old Hokage that it had lost it color no longer bright golden blonde, it was almost as if Naruto's hair had been starved of the sunlight that use to fill Naruto's life. His eyes were cold and filed with what could be the look of insanity _'well is suppose that was to be suspected'_

He was no longer short for his age _'at least Orochimaru feed the boy properly unlike here he was not starved of the proper nutrients a growing boy needs, at least Orochimaru did one thing right for the boy.'_

Naruto's clothes were ragged, torn, and had blood stains on him _'hmm, they must have been the same clothes he wore while training or when the performed the __Shikotsumyaku techniques, probably both actually. Well all and all he could pass for the looks of a normal child now all there is left is to test his mentality. Boy this is going to be a long day.'_

"What are you staring at old man" the old Hokage cringed Naruto's voice was not longer full of happiness or joy but it was ragged and sounded as if this was the first time to use it in months. "Well Naruto I was wondering if you would like to join the academy if you wish for that I could buy you an apartment along with some new clothes and some Shinobi gear wires, kunai, shuriken, and along with a weapon of you choice, think of it as a… welcome back gift. So what do you think Naruto that sound good?" there was a long pause and Sarutobi could tell he was thinking about the offer that he was given "hmm would it be possible for me to skip the academy and go strait to a Genin or higher" Sarutobi could tell Naruto did not want to be around the other children and put great thought into a strategy to get Naruto to socialize with some one of his own age group after all he was the "Professor" was he not. "No Naruto I'm sorry but you must enter the academy if you want to be a Shinobi of Konoha, but I will allow you to wear a mask so no one will be able to see you whiskers marks and you can freely use the byakugan and sharingan without being detected by the other students and only the teachers will know your name but in class they will refer to you as Fox is that alright Naruto?"

"Alright I'll take it old man."

'_perfect this will label him a mystery man and he will get more than half the girls in his class to try to be his girlfriend another word fan girls, hehe __Sarutobi_ _you old dog you still got it.'_

"But only on one condition."

"Fine Naruto what do you want?" curiosity filling the Hokage's voice.

"Special training from you, and to learn the **kage bunshin no jutsu **I over heard the doctors at the lab talk about it once and it could prove useful to my training."

"Hmm fine Naruto but that's two things so to learn the **kage bunshin no jutsu **you'll have to do something for me in return how bout it Naruto?"

Sarutobi heard a low grow coming from the boy in front of him. "Fine, what do you want" Naruto practically yelled at the old man

"Naruto no need to yell, now I want you Uzamaki Naruto to… make a friend." Silence followed by silence for a full ten minutes _'if I wouldn't have seen it I wouldn't have belived it Naruto was actually quite for ten whole minutes, oh well better get ready for an explosion' _

"**WHAT?!"**

……………………………………………………………………………

Some where in Oto a certain snake Sanin was thinking he had just heard the voice of that failed experiment screaming _'hmm maybe I should look into this…'_

Just then a Chunin walked in and quickly dropped of another stack of paper on his desk then quickly leaving with out the snake Sanin noticing Orochimaru snapping out of his musing and gawked at the stack of paper "NOOO it got bigger again, curse you paper work after I defeat you I'll defeat that old man and then I'll look into this annoying scream."

………………………………………………………………………………

Back in Konoha the said old man was having a sneezing fit all while a young child was trying to find a way to learn the forbidden jutsu without having to become friendly to the other children finding no way around his predicament he had to agree. "Fine old man I'll become a friend to somebody."

"Good no go to the Shinobi store called The Double Edge Blade and buy some proper clothes and Shinobi gear and a special weapon of you choice say a Katana if that is what you want. Oh and Naruto give then this piece of paper and they will put it on my tab. As for training three hours every day after school and weekdays but on weekends it will be five hours from seven am to twelve pm, and Naruto class starts tomorrow but the semester started two months ago so you may be behind the other children…"

"Behind I could take down any normal Genin any day so I'll be ahead of them."

"yes Naruto but I want you to hold back, for as far as we know Orochimaru may wish that he didn't "kill you" and if he found out you were still alive it would not be good so Naruto it would be wise to hold back and not show your Kekkei genkai, but if you truly wish I will allow you to show one but not the sharingan or the byakugan so your choice Naruto Mokuton or Shikotsumyaku." Sarutobi could tell Naruto was in deep thought again it was a tough decision he would only be able to openly use one of his Kekkei genkai that he had been "blessed" with sure he could use the Sharingan or the byakugan but they would still be behind the mask and Sarutobi could sense Naruto wanted to show off. "alright I have decided on Shikotsumyaku mostly because if the public learned that the demon brat had the First's Mokuton abilities I don't think it would turn out that well with your council, so for all they know one or both of my parents where from the Kaguya clan and as for my returning I never left it was an act you really took me away from the villagers until I got a little older, oh as for the truth I only want people I trust to learn of my past so see you tomorrow ojiisan."

"wait Naruto here are the keys to you old apartment I decided to keep it just in case and here are the directions to the school it starts at eight-thirty am don't be late you teacher is a bit strict put he has a good heart so don't be to hard on him." (A/n: wonder who it could be) _'Hmm he called me ojiisan_ _there could still be hope for the Sunshine of Konoha to return to us.'_

………………………………………………………………………………

Some thirty minutes later Naruto entered the shop where he was told to go to. Walking up to the counter Naruto looked at the walls witched did not have a single clear spot on them do to all the weapons when he reached the counter he noticed that the man minding the store was looking straight at him. "The Hokage told me to give this to you."

_Dear Dai _

_As you can see the child before you is in need of some new clothes. If you would not mind helping him out in that department he will probably need weights as well and if you could throw in some weight suits it would be appreciated. Also he is entering the academy tomorrow and will need the proper weapons for it, I believe you daughter was put in the academy a while back so you should know what he need for it so if you would not mind devoting some time to him it would be appreciated. Also this boy's name is Naruto Uzamaki I know you never saw him as the kyubi and you grieved with the fact that the boy left and you never lifted a finger to help him once so now is the time to make it up to him after all you were Arashi's best man you owe that much to his son but don't let him know you know who his father is he is not suppose to know until he hits Jonin oh and put this on my tab._

_Sarutobi _

'_so Arashi did have a son and that son now carries such a large burden, Arashi never would have put anyone of the villagers in danger so he did it to his son hoping he would under stand Arashi you where to good for your own good well the least I can do for you son is get him some clothes and some weapons maybe I can make a special weapon for him as a late birthday present.' _

"Alright kid how bout we go to the back and find you some proper clothes and some good Shinobi gear to get you started at the academy."

'_Hmm I kind of like this man maybe he will prove trust worthy enough to learn of my past.' _Around an hour later Naruto was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved jacket with the always remembrable red spiral on the back, with plenty of pocket for scrolls and hidden pockets on the inside of the sleeves to stash a few kunai. The jacket was left open showing his black skintight undershirt (A/n: NOT A YAOI) his pants where black with a white belt that you could place kunai in the few slits that went along the side of the belt, plenty of pockets for various uses, his kunai holster was strapped on his right leg just below his knee, and his pants stopped just above his ankle at the end they where rapped up with some black training tape that ended been wrapped around his bare ankle with normal black Shinobi sandals on his feet (A/n: think his orange jump suit in season two but black and blue instead of orange and black with some minor adjustments to the pants and jacket but other wise the same) to add to all this Naruto was now wearing a partial face mask and dark sunglasses to wear his eyes where not noticeable apparently they don't allow full masks at school according to Dai. Naruto's hair was now tied in a pony tail that went down a little past his neck (A/n: think of Itachi's hair style except his pony tail is not braided) with a kodachi strapped slightly diagonal to the ground near the bottom of Naruto's back at a perfect reach for when ever. Naruto looked in the mirror _'alright now that my whisker marks are hidden and my eyes can not be seen I think I'll be ready for school tomorrow' _

"Alright kid now that you actually look like a ninja lets pick out some ninja tools." Naruto was looking around the shop for a few minutes until he saw a black shuriken that was a little bit bigger than a normal shuriken while Naruto was looking at it he noticed a nametag _Mayonaka Shuriken. _"Ah I see you found one of my new toys I tell you what I haven't gotten around to really testing these babies yet so if you take them out in the battle field and you use them come back to me and report how well they did. You see when you pump chakra in to them you should be able to control their flight for a good two-hundred feet, anything out of that and they fly like any plain old shuriken. If you test them all Mayonaka Shuriken you buy fifty percent of, so how bout it kid?"

"You got yourself a deal but one question why Mayonaka Shuriken for the name?"

"Ah you see there is a good reason look at it what do you see that is different from most shuriken?"

"Well they're black and slightly bigger than most shuriken other than that they are a little thinner but I don't see how that would help."

"Well Naruto they're thinner for a reason and I'll tell you why, have you ever noticed that shuriken make a faint buzzing noise when they fly through the air?" Naruto nodded his head remembering that that feint buzz noise saved his life in some of his spares. "you see it's because of the way the fly through the air it causes a slight noise because of the wind and the way it spins combines to make the buzzing sound (A/n: I'm making this up as I go so don't criticize me for it ok, ok) well because the Mayonaka Shuriken is so thin it barley causes a noise that only a well trained nin-dog could pick up in time to avoid or warn its master, therefore making it one of my best assassin tools for a quick and easy job, allowing you to control it is an added feature."

"Alright I'll take fifteen of those, thirty of the normal shuriken, twenty-five kunai and thirty exploding-tags."

'_okay so he has a weight suit, ankle weights, wrist weights, a week set of clothes all the same might I add, sunglasses, a partial face mask, fifteen Mayonaka Shuriken, thirty normal shuriken, twenty-five kunai, exploding tags, and one kodachi hmm I wonder if the kid can use it.' _

"Hey kid can you use that kodachi properly?"

"Umm I know a basic Kenjutsu stance but other than that no, why?"

"Hmm well how bout every day after school you come help me in my shop and in return I'll give you free Kenjutsu lessons, how does that sound kid?"

'_Hmm I'll have to schedule around Ojiisan's lessons but it's a good idea to learn more than the basic stances.'_

"Alright Dai-sensei it's a deal but how bout tomorrow when I show up is what time I'll get here everyday because I've already got a lesson planed with the Hokage until I graduate from the academy does that sound good to you ?"

"Kid that sounds great, oh and you'll get 1,800 yen an hour (A/n: that's about Five dollars an hour I think) so see you tomorrow Naruto."

"Bye Dai-sensei"

'_Maybe he is trustable but I'll wait awhile before I decide to tell him'_

Miles away in the Hokage tower, a old man sat at a table that had a crystal ball in the middle smiling at the images appearing in it "There maybe some hope left for you yet Naruto" the aged Hokage said under his breath.

………………………………………………………………………………

Here are the words and their descriptions some of these you should know but hey can't hurt to put them in remember R&R

_Ojiisan-Grandfather _

Kodachi-a blade that is about two and a half feet long preferably better for an assassination than the battle field

nin-dog- ninja dog if you dint know that then that's sad

Mayonaka-Midnight

Shikotsumyaku-dead bone pulse

Mokuton-wood release

Sharingan-copy wheel eye

Byakugan-white eye/evil eye


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Summary-At age five Naruto is taken away from Konoha to join Orochimaru with the promise of power but he is only to be used as a test subject for blood lines and to breed. But something goes wrong and one of the doctors helps him escape to Konoha. Just read the story its good I promise

"you" – talking

'_you' – thinking _

**You – demon/summoning**

**Jutsu****-jutsu **

**I just wanted to let those of you wondering this will be a Naruto Sakura fic just go for it ok okay. Oh and its going to be a long time before they actually get together so be patient with me. So time to start reading the story hope you like it. Oh and warning Hinata not shy ok now for the story. **

Blood Lust of Konoha

Training, Training, and More Training 

Naruto woke up knowing today was his first day at the academy and sighed. The next few years where not going to be fun.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto class starts tomorrow but the semester started two months ago so you may be behind the other children…"_

"_Behind I could take down any normal Genin any day so I'll be ahead of them."_

"_yes Naruto but I want you to hold back, for as far as we know Orochimaru may wish that he didn't "kill you" and if he found out you were still alive it would not be good so Naruto it would be wise to hold back and not show your Kekkei genkai_

_**End Flashback**_

'_And on top of playing dumb and he only is going to allow me to use only my __Shikotsumyaku not only do I not need practice with it like I do the Mokuton and the Byakugan but it ruins my clothes. Hmm well when we spare I'll just take of my shirt and only use my bones in my upper body so I don't rip my clothes.'_

After making a quick bowel of ramen Naruto looked at the clock and noticed the time. "Eight twenty-five. Hmm now what time was school again" Naruto stood their for a good minute trying to remember what the Hokage told him when he walked out the door of the Hokage's office "oh yeah eight thirty" _five _Naruto looked at the clock _four_ Naruto had a blank look on his face _three _realization sunk in on Naruto as he began to franticly pick up his supplies _two_ there was a flash of blond and black figure running down the streets of Konoha _one _an irritated Chunin was looking around his room trying to wait "patiently" for the new kid. That was until he heard a knock and the kids on first row heard him throwing curses at the hokage for giving him an irresponsible student and out of nowhere in fact he was still trying to figure it out how it happened.

_**Flashback**_

_Iruka walked up to the Hokage's door allowing the ANBU positioned there to notify the Hokage that he was there. _

"_Ah Iruka ther will be a new student in your class tomorrow, do you wish to know who it is?"_

"_Yes Hokage-sama I would like to know who it is."_

"_his name is Naruto Uzamaki." Seeing the confused look on the Chunin's face the Hokage decided to but into his outburst. "Iruka before you ask your next question Naruto has asked me to keep he's past a secret from those he does not trust. Now what was the question?" _

_Looking confused and slightly defeated Iruka said nothing. "__Well now that is all Iruka you are dismissed. Oh and refer to him as fox"_

_**End Flashback**_

With a milling thought running through his head he answered the door. Only to find a child clad in black and blue with sunglasses and a face mask standing at the door. "I guess your Fox huh?" Fox nodded "well then stand in front of the class and tell them about your self." Iruka got a reaction that he was expecting pure terror could be seen on the boys face even though he could see the kid's forehead _barley _Iruka knew it was there.

_**Foxes POV **_

I stood there in front of the class not really knowing what to do so I did the most simple thing there was told them my name "My name is…" half of the class waiting to see what the strange boy in front of the would say next "not important but you can call me Fox." With that I walked off to an empty seat but not before two things happened One some random boy stood up and shouted "hey that's not fair you'll know our names we should know yours."

"No. I don't trust you or anyone but the Hokage and the higher ranked ninjas with my name." The next thing I noticed was that all most all the girls in the class where staring at me drooling. I only had one thought running through my head _'you'll pay for this old man. You made me the center of attention with the idea of the name and the mask DAMN YOU! _

……………………………………………………………………………

Similar thoughts that Naruto was having was running through the Hokage's mind but slightly different

'_Naruto not only did you double the paper work on my desk but you have the council up my ass. You will pay Naruto Uzamaki you will pay.'_

……………………………………………………………………………

_**Still **__**Foxes POV **_

'_Three hours have past and I have learned one thing I hated every one in this class. For starters The Hyuga never talks but her eyes where cold and dark she probably considered her self above me. The Nara a slacker I don't like slackers even if I have to pretend to be one. __The__ Akimichi__ nothing against him personally but several dunk __ Akimichi__ once beat me within an inch of my life. The __Inuzuka__ again nothing personal but I have had to many dogs attack me to trust him, come to think of it actually his clan was somewhat friendly to me for some reason I'll ask the old man about it latter so maybe it could work with him. The __Aburame One thing bugs I can't stand bugs he'd probably attack me if I killed a fly. The Haruno girl she is cute but she's to busy fawning over that Uchiha to notice me oh well her lose. The Yamanaka way to loud to like. The Uchiha simply this he has the look of your not even worthy enough to like the bottom of my shoes, that and if the sharingan has tought me one thing it this no one with the Uchiha's Kekkei Genkai has a small bit of insanity in him in fact with the byakugan I can see that his chakra is tainted with a small bit of insanity but there is still hope for him I guess. So there is some hope some this is going to be hard.'_

_**Normal POV**_

Class had just got out a little while ago and Naruto was standing in front of the Hokage "so Naruto how was your first day at the academy?"

"It was…interesting at the least now enough of the small talk and let's start the training old man."

"Yes well Naruto about that as Hokage I can't take time out of my day to personally train you but I have asked some of the strongest jonin in this village to train you, and don't worry they know nothing about your past, they should be here soon."

Sure enough soon three Jonin arrived. "Naruto these are the Jonin that will be teaching you. Okay first of we have you Ninjutsu teacher Kakashi Hatake."

"Yo" Naruto could tell that this man was laid back type. He was tall around 6'1 with tall gravity defying silver hair along with a face mask that covered the bottom of his face exactly like Naruto's and a head band covering his left (A/n: I think) eye other than that he wore the normal jonin clothes. Right now the only thought running through Naruto's new sensei was _'I wonder if this kid is trying to look like me.'_

"Naruto this is you Genjutsu instructor Kurenai Yuhi"

"Hello Naruto-san" at this time Kurenai stepped forward so Naruto could look at her. She had long black hair and a short dress but under you could just barley see the bottom of some pants, but what really caught Naruto's attention where her red eyes.

"Naruto meet your last instructor Might Guy _'I only hope you don't turn out like him as we have all seen he can make quite the impression on people.' _

"**YOSH, NARUTO I CAN JUST BARLIY SENSE THE FLAMS OF YOUTH WITHIN YOU WELL I, MIGHT GUY, SWEAR I WILL REVIVE THEM AND IF I CAN'T THEN I WILL RUN THREE HOUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA, AND IF I CAN'T DO THAT THEN I WILL DO TWO THOUSAND SQUATS AND**…"

"That is enough Guy we get the picture. Alright as of now Naruto this is your schedule until you graduate from the academy: from eight thirty till two thirty you will be at the academy. (A/n: I know I know it's not a normal school day) from three till four Taijutsu, from four till five Ninjutsu, and from five till six Genjutsu oh and Dai told me about your deal so from six till eight you work and from eight till nine Kenjutsu and after that the day is yours well night I guess the correct words would be and this was just the weekday now for the weekend schedule. Saturday from nine till eleven taijutsu, from eleven till one ninjutsu, from one till two you get a break, from two till four Genjutsu, and from four till eight you work and from eight till ten Kenjutsu practice. You get Sunday off use that time to make friend if you ever want to see that jutsu Naruto several thoughts where running through the occupants of the room right now like _'this is going to be a lloonngg three years' _is what Kakashi and Naruto had running through their heads while Kurenai was thinking _'what make this kid so different that he gets his own personal trainers'_ and guy well guy was thinking of what he could do to awaken Naruto's flames of youth. But don't forget about the Hokage _'yes Naruto this is what you get for doubling my paper work ha take that'_

For the next three years Naruto learned from his instructors he even became good enough friend with them to tell them about his past and after that training got harder then ever for Naruto. On the last year everything got even harder for Naruto with Kakashi teaching him chidori, Kurenai teaching her best genjutsu, and Guy upping Naruto's weight on his arms and legs every week and teaching all the stages of the lotus twister along with teaching his team of Genin who Naruto grew quite a bond with all of them even making Neji drop the destiny act though other than his sensei's, Guy's students and the Hokage there is only one person he gained another bond with…

……………………………………………………………………………

Don Don Don cliffhanger next time the graduation exams R&R and don't worry their will be some fillers on his training so don't hate me because I speed through it. The next chapter I type my first fight scene Yey.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Summary-At age five Naruto is taken away from Konoha to join Orochimaru with the promise of power but he is only to be used as a test subject for blood lines and to breed. But something goes wrong and one of the doctors helps him escape to Konoha. Just read the story its good I promise

"you" – talking

'_you' – thinking _

**You – demon/summoning**

**Jutsu****-jutsu **

**This chapter is basically a filler far the last but it will serve its own purpose. Oh and so you aren't confused in school and public Naruto is referred to as fox but when with friends Neji TenTen Lee. They refer to him by name. Naruto is now twelve. And still does not know about the kyuubi (is that how you spell it). Also I'll try to use Japanese for jutsus but if I can't find how to spell it then it will be English.**

Blood Lust of Konoha

Sweet Memories 

"Iruka-sensei why can't I use a Suiton jutsu to clean the Hokage monument?" asked the blond figure on the side of the monument. Earlier in the day said blond had painted what looked like makeup onto the faces of the Hokage's.

"Naruto how would it look if the dead last of the academy used a powerful Suiton jutsu on the Hokage monument. I'll tell you how it would look suspicious. So you're going to scrub it and maybe after that I'll take you out for ramen… now where did he get to?" Said blond was quietly creeping up on the scarred Chunin.

"I'M DONE IRUKA-SENSEI!"

"Gah! Naruto how many times do I have to tell you to drop you mask your not fooling me." Iruka looked down at the twelve year old; he had changed since the last four years he had been back. His hair was not quit as long as it was put still long enough for Naruto to gather it into a small pony tail at the back of his neck. Now he wore what looked like ANBU armor except instead of the normal grey armor his was black with normal ANBU cloths under the armor and over this was a short blood red robe that that went down to his hands. The robe also had a high collar covering his mouth and nose but when he moved his head you could still see a black mask covering his mouth and nose (A/n: think Akatsuki robe except it stops at his hands, with Kakashi's mask under the high collar:) And replacing his sunglass was a special cloth that allowed you to see through it perfectly when you pumped chakra in to it constantly pumping chakra into it was also making Naruto's chakra reserves even larger than they where. It also hold one last trick, when removed the cloth will restore all the chakra that Naruto put into it making him a force to be reckoned with. He was high Chunin level with large chakra reserves and a lot of jutsus in fact the only thing keeping him from becoming an early Genin was the Sandaime wanted him to play the idiot in school. Plus if Naruto didn't graduate early he would have a somewhat of a childhood.

"I know Iruka-sensei (sigh) but I can't let anyone other than my precious people see the real me. Oh and the as for the ramen thanks but I know you would just lecture me on being a ninja and plus the sun is setting and I couldn't sleep last night so I'm going to go to bed so bye" Naruto waved good bye as he walk back to the village leaving the Chunin to his thoughts.

"Naruto you're going to have to let me in or I can't help you but it's your decision not mine." Said the Chunin as he walked of in the opposite direction towards his house remembering the first time he really started to look past the Kyuubi and at the miss treated child he was.

_**Flashback**_

_A young four year old Naruto was running from a small group of two Chunin. After thirty minutes of running they finally caught up the blond. (A/n: pretty good for a kid huh) "We finally caught you demon." "You're going to get just what you disserve demon." After that the beatings began the biggest of the two went up to Naruto and punched him on the top of his head sending him face first to meet the man's foot, after kicking him in the face a few times the man picked him up by the throat and slammed him in to the wall while the other man punched him in the gut after throwing Naruto to the ground the man was getting tired of just beating him so he was going to kill the blond rising his foot he was going to crush the vessels skull with his foot but before he could bring it down he heard someone shout __**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**__ burning the man. His partner looked around trying to find out who had just killed his friend spotting said man rushing to Naruto he could make out who they where "Iruka what are you doing that beast killed you parents and you helping it."_

"_Naruto is not a best or a demon or anything else you so called Chunin call him he is a child that has been used as this villages' punching bag for something he did not do. Though it took me a while to realize it I have and I will not hate a child any more for something he did not do. And that is why before coming here I alerted the ANBU." And as if on cue three masked figures arrived._

_One with a dog mask walked up to Iruka and the unconscious child in his arms "Umino-san Naruto needs the Hospital when you arrive request for Neisan Guranto he is the only one we trust with Naruto's medical care we will deal with this man."_

_After that Iruka arrived at the hospital where a nurse showed him the room to put Naruto in while she went and got Neisan. Iruka arrived in the room and shortly after lying Naruto on the table a large man of probably 6'5 with brown hair tied into a messy pony tell that reached the base of his neck walked in "oh hello I take you are the young man that brought Naruto here, for that I thank you for you see he dose not have many friend and is attacked often this is not even close to the worst's shape I've seen him in (sigh) well I'll just get to work on helping the fox patch him up." While his voice sounded kind Iruka knew this man was not to be messed with for he had broad shoulders along with tree trunks for arms and legs very much looking like he could crush anybody that crossed him._

_ 3 hours later _

"_Well Iruka-san he is waking up would you like to speak to him?" Iruka looked up at the large man who had moved him out into the hallway earlier. _

"_Yes I would like that."_

"_Follow me than" Iruka got out of his chair and followed Neisan into Naruto's room where Naruto was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. "I'll leave you two alone now" with that Neisan left the two alone. _

_Naruto looked up at the sixteen year with tears in his eyes "Why? Why do you care about me?!" Naruto asked with anger, confusion, and fear in his voice._

_Iruka felt his heart break; 'He has never know love' thought the Chunin. He could no longer make eye contact with the confused child. Iruka aloud his head to drop in shame for he knew that the child was not the Kyuubi the same best that killed his parents but not once did he ever lift a finger to help the child until three hours ago. He would end that today and ask no beg for forgiveness because of his stupidity he never saw what harm was brought to the child. Maybe he couldn't stop all the beatings but for the ones he didn't he would be able to comfort Naruto. _

"_Naruto I'm… I'm sorry for never being there for you when you needed someone." Iruka was now looking the four year old in the eyes and openly crying. "Naruto I promise that from now on I'll be there for you." Iruka felt something hit his stomach looking down he saw Naruto clinging to his waist crying. All Iruka could do for him was pat his back but that was enough for the child._

_**End of Flashback **_(A/n: dang didn't plan on that memory being that long)

Iruka remembered that turning point in his life but he also remembered the day Naruto left

_**Flashback **_(A/n: get use to this it's going to happen a lot)

"_Hokage-sama what do you mean you can't find Naruto!" yelled an angry seventeen year old Iruka_(A/n: Naruto went with the sound when he was five when he meet Iruka he was four for those of you who can't count it's been a little over a year)

"_That is exactly what I mean Iruka, Naruto is gone I'm sorry I know how close you where to the boy" and for a second Iruka could have sworn he saw a tear go down the aged Hokage's face. But for Iruka the was no holding back the tears 'where ever you are Naruto I hope your happy.' _

_**End of Flashback**_

With Naruto 

Naruto looked out his window where he spotted two ANBU guard watching him._ 'I wonder if __ojiisan will ever let me live with out being watched?' _

_**Flashback**_

_A ten year old Naruto stood in front of the Hokage looking directly at the aged man "Hokage-sama I have something important to tell you can you use a sound barrier jutsu so no one can hear use?" the Hokage did just that for when ever Naruto referred to him with respect it was important. The walls glowed blue after a few hand seals._

"_Hokage-sama I'm going to tell you the truth I was sent back here in order to be a spy for Orochimaru." The only sound was the sound of the Hokage's pipe hitting the floor out of all the things he expected he never expected the child to betray them for some one who basically tortured him. "You must be wondering why right? Well after he heard of the Uchia Massacre he knew it would be easy to persuade Saskue to join sound when he got older therefore he began to lose interest in me and the rest of my world shattered. So I did what I thought could get him to like me again I told him I would go back to my village and spy for him. I was to replace mizuki, Orochimaru killed him because he belived he was a double agent for the other Sannin Jiriya the Toad sage _(A/n: don't look at me like that this is my sad little world and I can say what I want)_. And today I stand before you and ask of forgiveness for I found things that have changed my heart friends, love, and acceptance. I do not care if you kill me because if you do then I know that served my purpose as a tool to the Shinobi world and now I am no longer needed."_

_The Sandaime looked down at the ten year old bowing before him "Naruto rise I'm not going to kill you, I could never kill a confused child that has been lied to all his life. But I am going to have to keep a close eye on you." _

"_Hai, Hokage-sama." _

"_Alright Naruto if that is all you may leave." Watching Naruto walk out the door the Sandaime had these thoughts running through his head 'I need to retire soon I'm getting to old for this.'_

_**End of Flashback **_

Naruto laid in bed thinking about the exams _'I know that I can pass but I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen tomorrow.' _No longer able to keep his eyes openheslowly began to drift off to sleep.

Academy next day 

"Alright everyone settle down. Now we are going to call you one bye one by your last name for the test we will ask you to make three **Bunshins**. Fox since we don't know your last name your first. Hearing several people say he was going to fail Fox stood up and walked to the test room. Yes he had fallen far from being a rival for Saskue in the fan girl department only a few remained it looked liked no one went after the dead last something he was thankful for.

"Okay Fox three Bunshins."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei, demo will I be aloud to use the **Kage Bunshin** instead?"

"Of course Fox"

**"Arigatou**Iruka-sensei" three pops where heard in the room; their stood three solid identical Naruto's.

"Good Fox you pass." Iruka said while throwing a Konoha hiayate(sp) at Fox. Tying it around his forehead he walked back out to the room.

About an hour later 

Naruto was sitting in the tree that has a swing in it. '_tomorrow we get are teams and new sensei I'm just one step closer to getting hunter-nin'_

"Hey Fox come here."

"Yes Iruka sensei?"

"Well I saw you had no one to celebrate with and I thought that we could go get some ramen, so how 'bout it?"

"Alright!"

4 hours later 

"Thanks Iruka-sensei that was great."

"Your welcome Naruto you…" Just than another Chunin showed up "Iruka-sensei a strange ninja has stolen the Forbidden scroll, he is belived to be the A-rank missing-nin Zabuza Momochi! He is dressed in a black suit that most assassin ninja. All Chunin are to break in to groups of five with jonin leaders and search the village!"

"Right! Naruto I want you to go home and stay there."

"But Iruka-sensei-"

"No buts Naruto go now" and with that Iruka left with the other Chunin, leaving Naruto to walk to his home alone. _'Hmm even the ANBU watching me left to go look for this Zabuza.' _Walking home Naruto sees a figure rush over him _'I thought all Chunin where suppose to be in groups of five with a jonin leader... THAT'S THE INTRUDER.' _

Naruto now was rushing at the man while under his breath his wispers "Byakugan" with the right training under Neji with his byakugan Naruto was able to activate his Byakugan with out the ram seal and was working on perfecting the gentle fist style. Naruto was finally able to get a good look at Zabuza _'he's the demon hidden in the mist no wonder I thought that name sounded familiar' _just then the figure stopped and disappeared. '_What the hell where did he' stopping_ in mid rant Naruto dodged a massive head cleaver. _'Good thing I had the byakugan activated or that would have killed me.' _

"And here I thought it was an ANBU but lucky for me it's just some gaki."

"Who are you calling a brat I'm a ninja take a look at my forehead!"

"Heh heh ninja or no _gaki _is going to stop me from getting my paycheck."

"That's it I'm going to kill you." Charging at Zabuza, Naruto was flipping through hand signs. Deciding to put an end to this Zabuza swung his head clever down planning on chopping Naruto in two. Smirking Naruto finished his hand seals **Doton: Doryūheki no jutsus**(Earth style: Earth style wall) The stream of mud leaving Naruto's mouth quickly solidifying into a wall effectively slowing down the clever "Nice try gaki but not good enough" Zabuza said cutting through the rest of the wall. Expecting to find a bloody corpse Zabuza was surprised to find nothing. "now where did he get to?" he soon got his answer when he was pulled under ground _'damn must have used __**Shinjū Zanshu**_ (inner decapitation) _when the wall was up.' _Wasting no time Naruto pulled out a kunai and plunged it in to Zabuza's skull, only to watch 'Zabuza' turn into water

"What?!" Naruto was quickly surrounded by five Zabuza clones. "Good job kid even if that clone was only one-tenth my strength you won but now you have to fight five; tell you what beat all of them and I might let you have the honor of fighting me personally."

Growling Naruto got ready "Humph get ready to face my **Yanagi no Mai** (the dance of the willow)" drawing one of his humerus as a sword, charging at one of the clones he avoided a downward slash from the clever by sidestepping the blade and effectively stabbing the clone in his chest it turned in to water not being able to celebrate his victory Naruto had to dodge a horizontal slice from the next clone by bending backwards and practically lying on the ground falling completely back and pushing with his hands he was able to do a few back flip to get away from the clones downward swipe. Running into another clone Naruto ducked under a horizontal slice going into a spin and extending his bone blade Naruto was able to cut the clone in two. Dodging another horizontal slice from a new clone Naruto jumped up over it and landed on his head and by extending his talus he was able to penetrate the clones head and jumped off him before it turned into water only to be met with a kick to the chest that on a normal person would have broken some ribs but for Naruto he extended his rib cage and had several of the bones capture the clones foot. Not being able to move the clone brought down his zanbatō only to have it blocked by Naruto's radius and ulna bones coming out of his arm (A/n: good picture of Kimimaro doing this in just type Shikotsumyaku in the search box and you should see it.) having immobilized the clone, Naruto used Teshi Sendan (finger bone) with his free hand to hit the clone in his head and turn it into water. Naruto saw the last clone charging in on him and decided to end the quickly with his own teqnique that he invented. **konku****hone mori ****(concentrated bone forest) a soon as Naruto put his hands on the ground about twenty, ten-foot bone spikes popped out of the ground impaling the clone in different places. ****_'Damn _****_konku_**__**_hone _****_mori _****_takes a lot of concentration and a ton of chakra it even left me winded but that's because I still haven't perfected it. Okay that was the last clone now where is the real one.' _**

**"Hmm that's interesting I thought Kiri wiped all you Kaguya out but you must be the last one and not only that but you obtained the blood line a very rare find." Turning around Naruto saw the real Zabuza. "is this all the great Zabuza Mamochi is able to do humph and here I thought this would be better than the academy fights." Grinning madly Naruto knew that he was no matching for an A-rank missing-nin maybe a C or a low B nin with out my bandages but not an A.**

**"Heh-heh-heh you think that I have even started to get serious boy I can't fight even fight with my silent killing teqnique because the mist would draw ANBU here in a flash. And look at you that last teqnique wiped you out this will be an easy kill." **

**'_Kuso he disappeared again better activate my Byakugan' _****Underneath the bandage Naruto's eyes turned a soft lavender color with his veins around his eyes bulging. ****_'Okay just stay calm and I should be able to avoid his blow and when he leaves an opening attack.' _****After about two minutes of dodging Naruto saw his opening ****_'now' _**** activating his sharingan ****_'_**_Amaterasu_**_ will destroy my chakra bandage and I don't have enough chakra to complete it with it one but come to think of it there is one move I have that will kill him in one blow.' _**

**'_Hmm that noise it sounds like birds chirping and a lot of them at that and Chakra its almost visible in that kids hands, kuso he's charging and I don't have time to get out of the way, only one thing left to do'_**** Moving his Zanbatō in front of him Zabuza hoped to stop the strange teqnique from hitting him.**

**"CHIDORI" ****running at full speed to his target Naruto never saw Zabuza move his blade in front of him. Colliding with the blade Naruto felt the last of his chakra leave him falling to the ground Naruto did not even have enough strength to remove his Chakra bandages from his eyes. ****_'damn I guess what Kakashi sensei said was right'_**

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto was sitting under a tree resting from his accomplishment. 'I did it I mastered the chidori with out copying it with my sharingan, it took three whole months but I did it' Kakashi was smiling down at his student "well done Naruto you did it. chidori took me about a year to complete and it took you three months though I warn you with those chakra bandages you're chakra capacity is only three-fourths full at all times so I want you to promise me that you wont use chidori more than twice when you have the bandages on okay."_

"_Right sensei only twice with bandages you got it." _

_**End of Flashback**_

'_So now I know that combining _**_konku_**__**_hone _****_mori_********_and_********_Chidori _****_will leave me wasted' Well hopefully that last chakra blast will bring the ANBU.'_**

**'_Damn that is no ordinary Genin he was able to dent my Zanbatō hmm he reminds me of Haku…damn I can't believe I'm about to do this' _**

**"Good work kid even for a gaki you put up some fight there in the end so I think I'll leave you alive and give you back you precious scroll if you promise me one thing."**

**"What! What is it?"**

**"Promise me that when you get stronger you will come seek me out and give me a fight that I will be proud of got it?" ****_'Huh the kid fell asleep well I guess I'm out of here wait I don't know the kids name. Hmm he must have and ID on him some where' _****after searching Naruto's pockets for awhile Zabuza found it. ****_'Naruto Uzamaki huh well see you later kid' _****setting the Forbidden scroll next to Naruto Zabuza left a little note and disappeared into the night.**

**Seconds later ANBU arrived at the spot "this is where you felt the chakra spike correct?" **

**"Hai, sir look it's the container and he has the scroll." Walking up to Naruto the ANBU captain noticed something written on the scroll.**

**_You got one hell of a kid here. I think his has some Chakra exaction but nothing serious. Make sure he gets stronger. As you can see I left your scroll here the kid made me give up a pretty good check and so you know I won't take anymore missions against the leaf. _**

**_-Zabuza Mamochi_**

**Picking up Naruto the ANBU captain turned to his team "take the scroll to Hokage-sama I'll take Naruto to the hospital."  
**

**With a course of Hai from his squad the captain left. While thinking ****_'Naruto Uzamaki you will be an interesting one to watch rise through the ranks of a Shinobi.'_**

**……………………………………………………………**

**HAHAHA what do you think huh well if you ask me I've improved let me know what you think of my fight seen as well I'm also getting longer with the chapters now to explain a few thing **

**konku****hone mori- ****basically a little brother of **_Sawarabi no Mai (_Dance of the Seedling Fern)Naruto created it so he would have a more concentrated version of _Sawarabi no Mai _he thought it would be handy when fighting with teammates because injuring or killing you team with you own jutsu accident or no accident is frowned upon. I would give it an high B or low A rank

Now for voting as you know Zabuza will apperar again along with Haku now is the time of decision

Zabuza-live or die

Haku-live or die

Also me like reviews though even if all my reviews turn into flames have no fear for I shall continue with my story even if you don't like it also tell my the name of Zabuza zanbatō **Please **

**well that's it I guess tell me If I can I'm prove on things and what not bye.**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Summary-At age five Naruto is taken away from Konoha to join Orochimaru with the promise of power but he is only to be used as a test subject for blood lines and to breed. But something goes wrong and one of the doctors helps him escape to Konoha. Just read the story its good I promise

"you" – talking

'_you' – thinking _

**You – demon/summoning**

**Jutsu****-jutsu **

**All right nothing to say so let's get started.**

Blood Lust of Konoha

Future Boss

_Naruto knew these hallways this was the way to __Hiroshi__'s room. Naruto knew this dream but he couldn't stop his legs from moving down the hallway to the last door on the left side. He knew what he would see if he opened the door but he couldn't stop him self just like every time in this dream. Turning the knob he pushed the door open knowing exactly what he would see, __Hiroshi__'s smiling face just like every time he had this dream. _

_Sitting there on his bed was __Hiroshi__ smiling at Naruto. But Naruto couldn't stop himself from reaching into his pocket and pulling out a kunai. He couldn't stop himself from approaching the now sleeping __Hiroshi__ with that light smile on his face. He could not look away as the Kunai got closer to __Hiroshi__'s heart. _

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat. "Where am I?" looking around the room Naruto noticed that every thing was bleach white. _'The Hospital. I'm at the hospital. That's right Zabuza said he would let me live if I got stronger and we had another fight.' _

"'Bout time you woke up Naruto I was starting to get worried, after all it's not every day you face an A-rank missing-nin and live to tell the tell about it."

"Oh Neisan how long have I been out."

"Just a couple of hours you're free to leave when ever you fell like it."Neisan said while walking out the door. "Oh wait I'm suppose to tell you that in about two hours you have to get your picture taken for your ninja yearbook."

Two hours later 

"Listen kid are you going to take off the mask and blind fold or aren't you." The photographer was asking once more just to make sure that the kid didn't have any regrets about not being able to see his face on his ninja yearbook.

"I said no and I mean no I'm leaving the blind fold and mask on so go ahead and take the damn picture."

In the Hokage's office 

"Hmm Naruto you do know that that any part of you face I just barley visible right."

"Don't care I'm not doing it over."

"Naruto, the secret dossiers in this ninja yearbook are an essential intelligence resource for Konohagakure village. So by hiding your face…"

Just then the door opened reviling a little kid around the age of eight wearing khaki pants, a yellow shirt with the Konoha village symbol on it, a blue scarf that went all the way to the floor and a strange looking helmet that had various stickers on it.

"Prepare to be defeated old man." The kid yelled running at the Hokage with a shuriken.

'_Wonder who the kid is.'_

'_If it's not one thing it's another…'_ Just as the kid took two steps he fell flat on his face.

"I get it it's a trap? Right?!!" the kid said while rubbing his forehead. Just then another strange person entered the room he was wearing what most jonin where except he did not have the jacket and he did not have a Kunai holster. His hitai-ate was in the bandana fashion, and he wore round sunglass that looked almost exactly like Shino's.

'_What is this march of the clowns?'_

"A-are you all right honored grandson?! And for the Recorded, there are no Traps here!"

"Old man what's going on who's the kid?"

'_Whoa he he's so cool maybe he can teach me something unlike Mr. .four-eyes over there.' _The kid had already made up his mind on who was going to teach him.

'_Don't tell me it's the village disgrace the human form of the Kyuubi no kistune and failed experiment of the s-rank missing-nin Orochimaru. I can't let him near my student.' _

The kid walked up to Naruto "Hey my names Konohamaru. Do you think you could be my sensei? Please." Konohamaru was now making the infamous puppy eyes.

'_Kuso any thing but that look anything.'_ Naruto was now scanning his mind for a simple jutsu that would entertain the kid for awhile without getting him self killed. _'Kawarimi__ na__ he'll learn it sooner or later a katon no not enough chakra hmm I got it!' _

"All right squirt I'll teach you ONE jutsu, now we need to find a place to practice it so fallow me."

"You shall not be teaching my student _Naruto_. That boy just so happens to be the Grandson of the third Hokage and I, Ebisu, am the only one fit to teach him." Pushing up his sunglasses with his middle finger Ebisu lost sight of Naruto and Konohamaru for a second. "Aha where did Naruto take my student off too? Blast it where is he this time…?!"

"I believe that Naruto took him out the window while muttering something under his breath about finding a quiet place to practice."

"Naruto? That's awful." Ebisu yelled while running out the door to catch up to the esteemed 'Honorable Grandson.'

'_Sigh…that child is being ruined by overindulgence…these ceaseless attempts at surprise attacks are a persecution to us all…but this time Konohamaru may have bitten off more than he can chew. Naruto will undoubtedly teach him THAT jutsu…may kami have mercy on us all.'_

The forest 

"Hey what's your name?"

"Huh oh umm… '_I guess it won't hurt' _Naruto my name is Naruto."

"All right we are at a good distance away from the yelling of the clown. I'm going to teach you the best teqnique that I ever created my **Oiroke no Jutsu**." Naruto shouted while turning in to a nude female version of him self with long blonde with only smoke clouds to cover her essentials. Bending down to Konohamaru's ear she started to whisper "I've defeated the old man countless times using this jutsu." Changing back to his original form Naruto stood up and turned to Konohamaru. "Alright lets get started Ready…Set…Go!!!"

"All right boss. Change."

"No no all wrong taller thinner and make her curvier."

"Yes sir."

Back with Ebisu 

'_I am part of the elite, one in a long and illustrious line of tutors who have prepared countless candidates for a possible future as the next lord Hokage. I will crush any insect that dares cling to my student. There they are. Under my tutelage your future as lord Hokage is assured. That is the shortest path Honored Grandson!!' _

Back in the forest 

"By the way… what you got against the old man anyways?"

"Nothing its just…my name… Konohamaru…my grandfather named me. Like the village right? He said it would bring me luck. But even though everyone in the village knows that's what I am called…No one ever calls me that! It's always '_Honored Grandson.' _No one ever sees me they just see that I'm related to the Hokage. And I hate it. But it'll be different when I become lord Hokage and that's gonna be real soon."

"Now who would respect a shrimp like you. It's too big of a title for such a little guy."

"What!?!"

"You idiot it won't be easy to win the Hokage name! You don't get it just because you want it doesn't get it. But I'll tell you what."

"Well? What?!"

"Someday I look forward to calling you Hokage-sama just don't forget who taught you your first jutsu." Naruto was now smirking at the eight year old before him.

'_He he believes in me. He believes I can do it.' _Konohamaru was now looking at Naruto with respect all anger that he had directed to the blond was gone.

With the Hokage 

"Hokage-sama I've been looking all over for you."

"Hello Iruka."

"Did Naruto reinstate his Ninja registration?"

"No."

"Heh heh heh I guess there is no changing his mind. He's been on the cloud nine since he got one step closer to hunter-nin. Last night he kept repeating to me how he was one step closer to a snake skin wallet heh heh heh and he'll gain the respect that he deserves for killing the traitor to him and the village."

"That maybe a difficult dream for him to grasp." The old Hokage was looking at the faces of the Hokage's forever engraved in the monument.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?"

"Only we who were adults at the time of the great battle know the truth…that boy Naruto is the Human for of the Nine-tailed fox spirit that tormented our people until its defeat a dozen years ago. Speaking of that is most strictly forbidden…under pain of the severest penalty our law can infect. As a result, the children of our village know nothing of the truth! Among his peers, at least Naruto's secret is secure… It was the wish of the Yondaime Hokage that our people come to regard Naruto as their savior and hero. He made that wish for him, sealed the child's fate…and died."

"A hero?"

"He selected a newborn child, the umbilical cord freshly cut, and bound up all the Tails of the Kistune within the infant's navel. Naruto was sacrificed for the safety of use all to become a living vessel for the imprisonment of the fox. But that is not the way the adults who know it see it…instead their treatment of the boy is so contemptuous and hostile it has been picked up on by children who have no idea of the truth picked up and perpetuated, Iruka can you imagine?"

"Imagine what?"

"How it must feel…so much hatred and hostility…to be treated with an animosity so intense at to be annihilating…to have around you many who would deny you even…the right to exist…"

In the forest 

"There you are?" Ebisu was looking directly at Naruto with cold eyes on the tree branch he was standing on._ 'Cursed fox…Naruto!' _

'_It's that look. That same damn look it follows me every where.' _

"And now Honored Grandson it's time to return home." Ebisu had jumped off the branch he was standing on and was now approaching Konohamaru.

"No way!! Not yet! First I have to kick the old man's butt and become the next Lord Hokage so…get lost!"

"The revered Lord Hokage knows and understands the eight principles that are the cornerstone of all the knowledge of the Shinobi virtue, justice, ceremony, wisdom, loyalty, faithfulness, prudence, and filial piety! He is a master of a thousand illusions and…Huh what is this?!"

"Behold my **Oiroke no Jutsu**." Replacing Konohamaru was an older nude female version of him self with long black hair that went down to her back. Ebisu could do nothing but gawk at the nude woman before him. She changed back into Konohamaru "Hey why didn't it work."

"Wha-Wha. What a vulgar display!!! Not fit for gentlemen's eyes! And I will not fall for it!" Ebisu was now trying to drag Konohamaru out of the forest by his scarf." Honored Grandson!! If you lower yourself to consult with creatures of this sort you will descend to his level! Only by following my teaching will you ever merit the name of Hokage Now let's go home."

"LET GO!"

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu"** suddenly twenty Naruto's came out from nowhere.

"Whoa that is totally cool!!!! Right?!!"

"Hah, child's play no match for a superior teacher like myself!"

"Heh, I don't need a real jutsu to beat a pervert like you. Behold!" In a puff of smoke all the Naruto's in the field transformed in to the nude blonde. They all swarmed Ebisu he never stood a chance he rocketed out of the forest due to a massive nose bleed.

Konohamaru do to his young age only got a light blush while the perverted old man who was watching through his crystal ball had to look away so he would not rocket out of his office due to a nose bleed.

"Like my new jutsu I just made it. **Hāremu no Jutsu** it's guaranteed to bring out a nose bleed in all closet perverts.

With the perverted old man 

"He combined the **Kage bunshin **with his infamous **Oiroke **jutsu?" the old man was now pulling his hat down over his eyes. _'Once again his first resort is to the most lowbrow trash! Even I would have succumbed to it…probably…'_

Back in the forest 

"Blast it, I failed to beat professor four eyes again! Right?! All I want is a name that every one will respect! And I want it right now?!?"

"You idiot what did I just get done telling you huh? You have to work for it idiot you can't just get it when you want it. I mean your talking about taking the Name Hokage everyone respects him and I can tell you now no one would respect you. So you have got to prove to them that you disserve the title of Hokage. Take me for example my whole life has been one rotten thing after another I even doubted my self at times! Only a hand full of people treat me with respect and the very first one that ever showed me any kind of respect was almost impossible to win over. So are you ready to make a commitment?"

"Commitment?"

"So do you get it? There is no short cuts."

"Hey where do you get off lecturing me after all I'm going to be your boss."

"And I look for word to the day that I can rightfully call you Hokage…Konohamaru." Naruto was putting Konohamaru on his shoulder and taking off into the forest (A/n: remember he's not a midget he is Saskue's height.)

………………………………………………………………

I could not resist writing this one it was one of my favorite manga chapters

Remember review and vote

Zabuza-live or die

Haku-live or die


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS though I wish I did

Summary-At age five Naruto is taken away from Konoha to join Orochimaru with the promise of power but he is only to be used as a test subject for blood lines and to breed. But something goes wrong and one of the doctors helps him escape to Konoha. Just read the story its good I promise

"You" – talking

'_You' – thinking _

**You – demon/summoning**

**Jutsu****-jutsu **

Okay here are some Q and A's

Q: Why is the Hokage hiding Naruto but yet everyone knows his identity.

A: only high level Shinobi and his close friends know his identity. The citizens don't know who he is and none of his class mate know who he his.

Q: Why didn't you let Naruto use his greatest cheat Tsukuyomi in his fight against Zabuza?

A: Well for one he was wearing a blind fold and you know the whole making eye contact thing couldn't happen and the hero never pulls his trump card till the big fights.

Q: Neji teaching him how to use the bloodline does not stick with the idea of secrecy. And why not just copy it with Sharingan and learn it himself.

A: Well first off it's not like they were training out in the open where everybody could see them I mean come on people use some common sense. And then copying every thing with the sharingan just is so wrong besides it's what Orochimaru would want him to do and don't you love doing the opposite of what people want you to do.

Q: Another point is that you made Naruto act stupid while he is Omni powerful. This kind of plot was exploited so many times, that it is not worth time to read it.

A: Well the only thing I can think to say to this don't force yourself to read my story if you don't like my ideas.

Q: If you give him power, make changes. Promote him and give absolutely new missions and create something new and not the overused Wave arch Kill Sandaime earlier or make him live longer then the end of Chunin exams. Make DIFFERENCE in Naruto Universe. Then it would be interesting to read it.

A: Well for the whole make him strong give him new missions I will I will don't worry but I would like to do the wave arc trust me I have something planned and I need Haku and the reason he his is not already ANBU, Chunin, or whatever is because he had no childhood and the Sandaime wanted to restore some of it to him. Speaking of the old man I'm not going to tell you what I have planned. And don't worry Naruto is going to get plenty of new missions right after the new hokage (never said the old one died but I never said he lived) is instated you know assassination, team missions, infiltrate a base, and some other stuff like that. Oh and for those of you wondering 'why hunter-nin?' well it's simple what better way to track down a missing-nin than to be the guy who hunts them as their job, and ANBU just seems boring to me.

If anybody needs something fell free to ask. I'll answer it and post it on my next chapter, now on with the chapter.

So What's Your Name

Naruto was sitting in Iruka's academy room waiting to be assigned to his three man cell. Looking around he saw the same thing he saw every day. Saskue brooding while having most of the female population staring at him including Sakura and Ino. Hinata meditating like always, Shino well Shino you could never really tell what he was doing, Kiba was talking with Akamaru, Shikamaru was sleeping while Choji was eating his chips.

All in all it was the same way it was before they graduated. _'Nothing has changed, oh well I would have thought that they would start taking being a ninja differently after they graduated but I guess they will learn the lesson of the ninja the hard way, well I suppose Hinata already understands but who could blame her, I mean what type of a bastard forces their child to do something they don't want to do until they snap?' _Naruto continued to muse to him self until Iruka arrived.

"Alright everyone as of today you are now full fledged Shinobi, but you are also the lowest of the low when it comes to the ninja ranks, so as of today you will be assigned a Jonin sensei that will guide and teach you in the way of the ninja" looking around the class Iruka could see perfectly what everyone was thinking, some where hoping to be assigned on the same team as their friends or crush, while some thought that the teams had two too many. But Iruka had only one thought running through his mind, _'its sad that more that sixty percent of them will be back here next year, they've all worked so hard but they still haven't learn the true way of the Shinobi and it will result in most of them returning next year.' _

"Now to announce the teams: Team one…Team seven Fox, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Saskue, Team eight Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuga Hinata…Team ten Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. Well that's all of the teams now your Jonin instructors will be here to pick you up momentarily."

OOOOOO Three hours later OOOOOOO

'_There is only one man that could ever possibly be this late for anything.' _Naruto was thinking to himself. His team was the only one that had not been picked up by the Sensei. Team Eight had his genjutsu instructor Kurenai Yuri, while Team Ten had Asuma Sarutobi. But Team Seven's sensei had yet to arrive. Just then a man with white silvery hair opened the door.

"Yo, sorry to keep you waiting but there was a little old lady and her cat was stuck in a tree so naturally…" Kakashi had not gotten to finish his sentence.

"Can it Kakashi-sensei I have listened to you lies for the past four years of my life I do not need to hear more." Looking straight at Kakashi, Naruto was able to see him sigh.

"Right, okay then meet me on the roof." Disappearing in a cloud of smoke Kakashi waited for his students to arrive on the roof. Two minutes later Kakashi looked up from his book to see his students walking towards him. Putting the book away Kakashi started to speak, "Alright well why don't we get to know each other a little better tell me you likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future, why don't we start with you blonde." Chuckling at his own joke Kakashi waited for Naruto to speak.

"My name is…" Saskue and Sakura subconsciously leaned a little closer to hear what he was about to say "nothing of importance so you can call me fox." Saskue and Sakura where mentally cursing at him "my likes and dislikes are none of your business and the same goes for my hobbies but if you must know my dream it is to join the Hunter-nin squad and get my very own snake skin wallet." Several thoughts were running through every ones head

'_What type of stupid dream is that' _(Saskue)

'_Saskue's dream is defiantly going to be cooler that that' _(Sakura)

'_Oh hurry up I was just about to find out what happens to John when he accidentally walked in to the woman's restroom and…' _(Kakashi)

"Okay, how bout Mr. Brooder then."

Saskue paid no attention to Kakashi's side remark "My name is Saskue Uchiha I have very little likes and a lot of dislikes my hobbies are nothing of importance to you but my dream, no my ambition is to kill a certain man, and restore my clan."

'_What is he some kind of sex addict I mean come on restoring an ENTIRE clan by yourself.' _(Naruto)

'_He is so cool.' _(Sakura)

'_And then…' _(Kakashi)

"Okay now for the little lady."

"Um my name is Haruno Sakura I like" glances at Saskue while supporting a blush, "Um lets move on to my hobbies… well I like picking flowers my dislikes are Ino-pig and my dream for the future" looks back at Saskue while supporting another blush. (If you feel like it insert annoying-twelve-year-old-girls-giggling here.)

'_She might make a good Shinobi some day…if she practiced every once and awhile…I think' _(Naruto)

'_And people think I'm gay?!! I guarantee that if any straight man went out on a date with one of those things they would go crazy.' _(Saskue)

'_(sigh) why, oh why merciful Kami? Why did you have to stick me with a fan girl and her crush, (sigh) oh well either he breaks her heart in to thousands of different pieces or someone beats some since into her.' _(Kakashi)

"Alright I believe we all understand each other. So tomorrow we have our first team meeting." Looking around Kakashi saw that no one had any questions. "Tomorrow's meeting will involve only the members of this cell." Kakashi saw Sakura had her hand raised. "Yes…Sakura I believe it was?"

"Yes Sensei I was wondering what is the meeting going to be about?"

"Survival exercise," Seeing the confused looks on Saskue's and Sakura's faces Kakashi continued to explain, "You see your survival test will be against me, and it won't be your typical survival test either."

"Well what kind of test will it be then?" The survival test had made evem the last Uchiha a little bit curious.

"Hehehe are you sure you want to know? I mean I won't blame you if you chicken out after you figure out what it is." Looking around Kakashi could tell that only Sakura looked a little scared so he decided to continue. "Well then if you're so sure…Of the twenty-seven members of your graduating class only nine will actually become Genin this year the, other eighteen must go back for more training. The test it self has a 66 rate of failure."

Silence

'_Dang Kakashi sure is laying it on thick' _(Naruto)

'_With these two on my team our rate of failure is more like 90' _(Saskue)

'_That leaves me a 34 chance of staying with Saskue, alright this is now a fight of our love.' _ So sensei what was the purpose of the academy exams then?" Sakura asked.

"Oh those, we use those to eliminate the hopeless cases from the ones that actually stand a chance, oh and tomorrow bring all of your ninja gear and one last thing don't eat breakfast or you might throw it up tomorrow. Don't be late." With that Kakashi puffed away into a cloud of smoke.

Saskue was getting up to leave and Sakura was getting ready to follow them when a voice stopped them. "Wait you two there is something you need to know," Saskue and Sakura had stopped they both had the same thing running through there minds. _'What could he know that would be important?' _"Alright I see that I have your attention so listen and listen well because I'm not repeating myself eat something filling but nutritious tonight and have something to eat in the morning as well, if I know Kakashi like I think I do by the time he has arrived your food will be well digested."

Turning around to leave Naruto was stopped by the voice of your teammate. "Wait. Can't you tell us your name or how you know Kakashi-sensei so well?" Waiting for a reply Sakura saw Naruto slouch a little bit.

"My name is earned not given away maybe some day you will earn it but as for now to you its Fox, and how I know Kakashi is that he helped train me," with that Naruto left his two teammate to try and piece together the puzzle known as his life.

OOOOOO Next day OOOOOOO

Saskue and Sakura had followed 'Fox's' advice about eating and were glad they did, because Kakashi was already two hours late. Naruto on the other hand was thinking about how bad his hand hurt. _'I knew training with Lee was a bad idea' _

_**Flash Back**_

_Naruto was relaxing in an open field when Lee spotted him. "Oi Naruto-san would you like to spar!" _

'_Ah what could it hurt' Thirty minutes later Naruto figured out exactly what it could hurt…his hand._

_**End Flash back**_

'_Note to self NEVER EVER try to stop a heel-drop with an open hand AGAIN!' _

"Yo I see you guys got here early."

"(Sigh) No Kakashi-sensei you just got here late, like always."

Ignoring Naruto, Kakashi set a timer on a stump "I've set the alarm to go off at noon, I have two small bells here, and the challenge here is to steal these from me before the timer sounds if you fail you go without lunch."

'_So that explains why he didn't want use to eat breakfast…well it's a good thing I did.' _Sakura and Saskue thought.

"All you need is one bell apiece but as you can see there is only two here so that means that one of you is defiantly headed for the stump and as an added bonus who ever that is heads back to the academy. Fill free to use shuriken, and attack as though you mean to kill me or you will be sent back to the academy. Get ready. Set…GO!!!"

After about three minutes of a head start Kakashi gave his students he pulled out his book "So all three of them have hide them selves pretty well but who to seek out first Hmm,"

OOOOOO with Naruto OOOOOO

Naruto was sitting with his back to the base of a tree "He's always saying 'look underneath the underneath' so there is no way could be that forward but…"

"Thinking out loud again Fox-kun?" Looking up Naruto saw Kakashi about twenty feet away looking at him.

"Crap." Standing up Naruto took out some shuriken and tossed them at Kakashi. Kakashi caught both in the middle holes with his index and middle fingers.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want one of these bells Fox_-kun_" Just as Kakashi had finished his sentence he was forced to doge Teshi Sendan. Seeing his distraction Naruto drew a humerus and charged, to counter Kakashi pulled out a kunai. Bringing down his blade Naruto was stopped by Kakashi's kunai. While trying to jump away from Kakashi Naruto was kicked in the stomach only to explode on impact. Using kawarimi to replace himself with a near by rock Kakashi was able to avoid the damage. '_Bunshin Daibakuha? But when did he switch with it? He must have made it earlier and then had it henge as something else and when I kicked him he switched places with it using Kawarimi, not only would this give him a chance at a sneak attack but it also provided smoke cover for a get away. And to think I never noticed him create it or hid it. And now he has got a new hiding place to sit and think oh well better go check on the other two.'_

OOOOOO with Sakura OOOOOOO

"I wonder what that explosion was just now. Oh I hope Saskue-kun is all right." Hearing the bushes rustle next to her Sakura pulled out a kunai just in case it was Kakashi. But instead of Kakashi Sakura saw a beaten and bloody Saskue with kunai and shuriken sticking out of his body, he even had a missing arm.

"…Sa…Saku…ra …help…me…" by the end of his sentence Saskue had dropped to the ground…dead. Sakura was shocked not only had their sensei hurt Saskue but he had killed him too, tears where now spilling out of her eyes.

**AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! **

OOOOOO outside the genjutsu with Kakashi OOOOOOO

"… Was that to much?"

OOOOOO with Saskue OOOOOOO

"…That scream I just heard…Sakura." hearing cling of bells Saskue turned to the direction the sound was coming from. "Kakashi."

"Hmm, you say something Saskue-kun? Well what ever it was I hope you're better than Sakura was, I mean falling for a basic genjutsu such as **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu**, but maybe it was just the pressure of the test." Kakashi had not even looked up from his book yet.

"I'm not like Sakura or Fox." Looking straight at him Saskue saw Kakashi put his book away.

"Save it until you get one of these bells…Saskue…the strength of the Uchiha clan, the most elite family in Konohagakure village…I'm looking forward to it."

Getting three suriken from his holster Saskue threw them at Kakashi. Jumping to the right Kakashi was able to avoid the suriken. "A frontal assault won't work on me" Seeing Saskue's smirk Kakashi heard what sounded like a rope being cut '_a trap?!' _Noticing the throwing knifes that where heading his was Kakashi jumped up and to the left to avoid the sharp blades.

Skidding on the ground Kakashi saw that Saskue had disappeared. _'What?!! how did he get behind me?' _ Turning around Kakashi had to immediately block a kick to the face. Gripping Saskue's leg with his hand Kakashi had to use the other hand to block the fist coming towards his face. Kakashi's hands where now crisscrossed he had no real way of blocking now. Seeing this Saskue decided to take advantage of it, swinging his entire weight around Saskue was going to try and land a blow on Kakashi's head with his free leg.

Raising his arms above his head Kakashi was able to once again block an oncoming blow to the head. While raising his arms Kakashi had brought Saskue's face to his, Kakashi could clearly see the smirk that was on the kids face, only then did he realize his mistake; the kid still had a free hand and was arm-lengths away from one of the bells.

Seeing Saskue's hand going for a bell Kakashi pushed Saskue away from him just in the nick of time, because Saskue was just able to touch one of the bells. _'This one…he reminds me of Naruto when we first met.' _Kakashi looked up from his thoughts to see Saskue flipping through hand seals. _'but there is plenty of time for reminiscing later right now I have to deal with this kid, and if I know Naruto like I thank I do he has probably figured out the porpoise of the test.'_ Looking back up Kakashi could see Saskue had finished his hand seals and they now lay rested in the tiger seal. _'Tiger seal? But that would mean a fire jutsu and Genin shouldn't have enough chakra for that!!'_ But seeing the giant fire ball erupt from the young Uchiha's mouth proved Kakashi's theory wrong, of course Kakashi was able to escape a fiery death with a Kawarimi.

Looking at the scorched ground Saskue was trying to figure out where his sensei had gone. _'That fire was no where near strong enough to completely disintegrate something. So he must have escaped but to where! Left, right, up...' _DOWN" Saskue knew it was too late to escape but he felt different like he was using a Kawarimi_ 'but I'm not using Kawarimi so someone must be helping me.' _

Saskue was nothing but a head sticking out of the ground now "well like you predicted you where better than Sakura but at least fox escaped without being…"

**BOOOOOOOM **

Saskue had exploded and we now find Kakashi sitting in a tree reading his favorite perverted book "Hmm well it seems that either Saskue exploded with anger or he was replaced with a Bunshin Daibakuha but the only people I know with enough chakra to make that large of an explosion and still be alive is Itachi and Naruto and I sure hope its not the later."

OOOOOOO with Team Seven (minus Kakashi) OOOOOO

"Why did you save me?" Saskue was sitting next to an unconscious Sakura.

"Because we are a team why else would they set us in three man teams? I mean think about it we are in Konoha the village that holds teamwork above every other aspect come on think about it you are a great Uchiha use the brain everyone says you have."

"Alright I'll listen to your plan what is it?"

"Well first we wake Sakura and then…"

OOOOOO Back with Kakashi OOOOOO

Looking up from his book Kakashi looked over at the clock "…well you're late at showing up fox what was with the wait?" Naruto to didn't answer instead he dived right into the attack going into a straight taijutsu mach. After all it was only a distraction for Sakura.

While dodging a kick to the head Kakashi noticed a barrage of kunai. Anticipating this Naruto had already moved Kakashi into the perfect position for Saskue's attack. Seeing the kunai land all around him Kakashi saw what was attached to all of them…Ninja wire! While trying not to get caught in the surrounding wire and dodging Naruto's fist Kakashi never saw one of the surrounding kunai transform into Sakura until it was too late. When Kakashi had noticed Naruto gave up on his frontal attack completely in fact he was just standing there, but what surprised Kakashi even more was when Saskue and Sakura came out from the bushes and where holding bells.

"So I assume you know you will be going back to the academy Fox." Kakashi hated to do this but unless everyone on team seven understood the meaning of the test then it served no purpose.

'_I can't believe I'm about to do this.' _Wait Kakashi if Fox goes then so do I, after all we are a team."

'_Saskue seems to have made up his mind now all I need is Sakura to say something even remotely close to teamwork and they pass.' _

"Um Kakashi-sensei I think that if any one here should pas it should be Fox and Saskue after all the only thing I did was grab the bells."

"Well if that's your final decision you…pass."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yeah about time you would not believe how many different versions of this chapter I have its insane well I believe that's all I have to say well except for some jutsu description

Bunshin Daibakuha- Great clone explosion (I think)

**R&R** and yes this means that you should click on the button in the lower left corner and tell me how great I am


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS though I wish I did

Summary-At age five Naruto is taken away from Konoha to join Orochimaru with the promise of power but he is only to be used as a test subject for blood lines and to breed. But something goes wrong and one of the doctors helps him escape to Konoha. Just read the story its good I promise

"You" – talking

'_You' – thinking _

You – **demon/summoning**

Jutsu-**jutsu**

Here I would like to answer some questions from a review that was SIX-HUNDRED AND SIXTY words long

Q: Why make him the noticeable dead last instead of the middle kid who makes good grades and acts like a normal person.

A: Umm I didn't really look at it like that, but now that you say that it's not a bad idea but to late now.

Q: in the Chunin exams when Kabuto reveals information on other ninjas to Saskue what is going to happen when he reads fox.

A: well first off he doesn't have to read fox's card and second… I have no answer to this but if you do or anybody else dose I'd gladly take it and give you credit to you.

Q: Kage bunshin why teach it to Naruto it doesn't fit.

A: shut up you've beaten me at every corner but I swear I'll have an answer to at least one question.

Q: this is the same as every other Naruto put under Orochimaru story just different wordings.

A: ouch my writing spirit took a blow there. I thought I was doing a pretty different story then the ones I've read about, but maybe I haven't read them all yet if you do know some other stories like the one I'm typing please let me know I'd like to read these so I know I'm not copying off their work.

That's all for the questions though I would also like to thank this flamer for also pointing out my strong point in this story and please do not give up on me just yet remember this is my first story and I swear to you that I will become better, Now on with the show.

Blood Lust of Konoha

**Danger in Wave**

"FOX!!!"

Tazuna opened his eyes; nukenin dressed in straw hats and black jump suits had rapped the genin named 'Fox' up in their chain which connected their swords.

Tazuna thought he was dead the two nukenin had rushed out of the surrounding forest and rapped him up in the chain, but he was suddenly replaced by 'Fox' almost like magic. Tazuna could not watch as he saw the chains tighten around the young man. _'This is my fault if I had just told them that this was a more serious mission that boy wouldn't have died.'_

_**Flashback **_

_Team Seven was standing in front of Iruka and the Hokage. They had just completed another D-rank mission; witch consisted of finding and capturing a certain cat that belonged to __the_ _wife of the Land of Fire's Daimyo_

"_Team Seven ready for another mission Hokage-sama."_

"_Good work Team Seven on the completion of another mission. Now the choices for your next mission are walking dogs, babysitting for some of the members of the council, pulling weeds, and running errands for a villager." The Sandaime looked up from his scroll to see Naruto three inches from his face staring at him. "…May I help you 'Fox?" _

"_Yeah you can help me, by giving me and my team a harder mission." Naruto looked like he would explode if he had to do one more D-rank mission task. _

_Just as Iruka was about to scold Naruto but the Hokage silenced him, "actually Fox I have the perfect mission for a rookie team such as your self," searching through the scrolls on his desk the Hokage found the scroll he was looking for, "Ah, here it is now the mission you will be on is a C-rank bodyguard mission, send him in." _

_An old man came in wearing a straw hat and drinking a bottle of sake, "these are the 'highly trained' ninja that are supposed to protect me. They all look so weak especially the blonde one." _

_Ignoring the comment about him Naruto asked the Hokage when the mission started._

_**Flashback end**_

'_Everything was just fine until those two got by that Kakashi guy and wrapped me up in their chain, next thing I know that Fox kid is in my place being torn into shreds .' _Deciding to see what had happened Tazuna opened his eyes only to see the boy called 'Fox' perfectly fine in fact the only thing different was the fact that something white was covering his entire body.

"What the hell!? How can this kid still be standing?" one of the unknown nukenin spoke.

"You like, this is my special **Hone** **Koutetsu."** Looking at Naruto he looked completely the same except for the fact that he was completely white including his clothes. "Someone going to get these chains off me, I mean I would but I can't move my arms or hands so…help."

Getting out of his stupor Saskue[1 drew several of his Kunai and threw them at one of the nukenin. Rather sever his chain then be killed the nukenin cut his chain of with a special mechanisms in the hilt of his sword and charged at Saskue.

'_Hn that kid deactivated his defense jutsu now's my chance'_

Still trying to escape the limp chain that was wrapped around him Naruto never saw the other nukenin charged him until it was too late. "Got you kid," Naruto turned around just in time to be impaled in the gut by the nukenin's sword.

Smiling under his mask Naruto said one thing "Boom."

Because of his close range to the clone the nukenin got blown back at a violent force which caused him to smash his head in to a tree giving him a cracked skull maybe even killing him. This in turn sent pieces of the broken sword everywhere causing the small fast moving piece of metal to cut Naruto on the bare ankle, who was hiding in one of the near by trees, with out him noticing it.

Kicking his nukenin in the chin and sending him to the ground Saskue looked over at Fox and noticed he had killed the nukenin that he had been fighting. _'Hn if he thinks he can out do me he has got another thing coming.' _Looking down at his nukenin Saskue prepared his line of hand seals, **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. **

But before Saskue could kill the man Kakashi had stopped him, "sorry Saskue but since 'Fox' killed his nukenin we have no other choice to keep this one alive just in case he decides to give any information." Looking over at the nukenin Kakashi noticed that he had a sword impaling him through his gut "or we could let him kill himself with his most likely poisons blade." Walking back to where Tazuna and the rest of the team was Kakashi started to speak, "good work Saskue and 'Fox' those two where C-rank nukenin known as the Twin Blades from the Grass village, not only where you able to defeat them but you killed one and made the other one commit suicide good job."

Kakashi looked at Tazuna, "those two where chunin ranked shinobi, now normally on a C-rank mission it is expected to be attacked by bandits and some times nukenin but those two seemed intent on killing you, so this leads me to believe that they where after you for a reason which means that this is a B-rank mission maybe even an A-rank…and from the time we stepped out of the village you had a nervous look on your face which leads me to believe that you knew someone was after you, which would mean you knew this was a higher ranked mission but you lied to us. So give me one good reason why we shouldn't head back to the village right now."

Tazuna was nervously sweating now he knew he had been caught so maybe if he explained things the ninja would help him anyway, but just as he was about to explain his self he was interrupted by someone. "Kakashi-sensei why turn around now? I mean where already a good distance away from the village so why not complete it now and collect the money when they have it."

Looking at his student's determined faces Kakashi gave in, "alright I give we'll continue, but if anything else happens I'll deal with it. No ifs, ands, or buts about it, got it." 'Hai sensei' was the reply Kakashi received from his students.

OOOOOOOOO 2 hours later OOOOOOOOOO

"Fox you alright back there?" Kakashi was starting to get worried it was the fifth time the kid had tripped over his own feet and fell down. _'He's walking around like he's drunk and I don't think Tazuna gave him any saki, and even if he did he would have probably passed out by now, like the time he miss took my saki for his water, no alcohol tolerance go figure.' _

While Kakashi was off on his mind rant Naruto's body was steadily losing the fight against the deadly poison. _'Why do I fell so weak I fell almost as if I'm…__dieing__.' _Naruto collapsed.

"Fox!!" turning around to see what was wrong with his student Kakashi saw him lying on the ground. Rushing over to him Kakashi turned to Sakura, "Sakura what happened to him."

"I...I don't know sensei I mean he was acting strange after we got off the boat like… well you noticed it but other then the constant tripping he was just fine but then he just…collapsed."

Looking over his student Kakashi spotted something that only the trained eye of a shinobi could have caught a small cut on his ankle. _'What is that? Could it be possible that the explosion of his clone caused a piece of the broke sword to cut him? And it that is true that means that those blades where highly poisons if only a small cut did this to Naruto, which means that those ninja where meant to kill their target or weaken the enemy, and if that's true there must be someone that was pulling the strings.' _

Noticing Naruto starting to pale Kakashi started to worry. _'Kuso if only I had paid attention to Rin when she was teaching me medical jutsu then I might be able to do something, I didn't bring anything that could help us here.'_

"Alright here's the lay down 'Fox' has been poisoned and I have nothing with me that could help him so we need to get him to the nearest medical facility. Saskue Sakura I need both of you to take a hold of 'Fox' and try to keep up with me and Tazuna."

"What!? I can't run as fast as you ninja.

"I know." Before Tazuna could reply he was over Kakashi's shoulder being carried like a sack of potatoes. "Try and keep up you two 'Fox' is weakening fast so we need to hurry."

"Tazuna how far is the village now?" Kakashi had been running with Tazuna for nearly thirty minutes now.

"At the speed we're about another twenty minutes from the village Kakashi."

'_Kuso Saskue and Sakura have already fallen behind at this rate we'll never make it to the village in time' _suddenly noticing two chakra signatures heading to Naruto's position Kakashi stopped. _'No the whole idea of splitting up was to draw the attention to me with Tazuna, but now it looks like I have a hostage situation on my hands this is bad…wait now there are two more chakra signatures heading in that direction kuso.' _

"Sorry Tazuna but it looks like there's been a change of plans looks like I have to go help my students is this okay with you?"

"Go do what you have to do to save your students Kakashi." Not waiting any longer Kakashi took off with Tazuna to his student's position.

OOOOOOOO with the rest of team seven OOOOOOOO

"Sakura stop!"

"What why Saskue-kun? Kakashi-sensei said to try and keep up with him."

"I know it's just that…" just then two figures dropped out of the trees, "we've company. Sakura quickly take 'Fox' and find some cover this could get ugly."

"Hehe aww look at the cute little genin thinking he can take on two Jonin."

"Hey Gonzo this kid has got the famous Uchia fan on his back and unless I'm wrong Kumo would pay highly for this kid."

"Well well it seems we stumbled onto a little gold mine here hehe lucky us."No sooner had the Jonin identified as Gonzo said that another figure jumped out of the trees.

"It seems that you two are rather brave when facing a genin lets see how brave you are when you face me."

"Well it seems that you caught up to us Zabuza Mamochi demon of the Bloody Mist."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hey hey hey look at that another chapter here for all to read. Now for an important message from your beloved author

Please Reader-sama I need like twenty reviews and then I'll have 100 reviews is that not just awesomeness so please I beg of you click on that little button down there on the left and Review.

Just to put this out there the Twin Blades from the Grass village is something I made up on the spot.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS though I wish I did

Summary-At age five Naruto is taken away from Konoha to join Orochimaru with the promise of power but he is only to be used as a test subject for blood lines and to breed. But something goes wrong and one of the doctors helps him escape to Konoha. Just read the story its good I promise

"You" – talking

'_You' – thinking _

You – demon/summoning

Jutsu-jutsu

**Author Comments after story **

**Blood Lust of Konoha **

* * *

Kakashi had to hurry his students where in danger, but that wasn't the least of his problems at the moment. _'Kuso there's another one following me, I have to fight him here other wise my team might just get in the way' _Kakashi looked over at Tazuna, who he was carrying over his shoulder, _'but with Tazuna weighing me down its going to make it hard to fight.'_

Kakashi leapt of the tree branches and onto the forest floor "come on out I know your there." Kakashi set Tazuna on the ground and told him to find a safe place to hide. _'He's Jonin at best, nothing I can't handle.' _Kakashi scanned the foliage of the forest until he spotted something moving fast towards Tazuna's location, _'oh no you don't.'_

* * *

Zabuza stared down his two opponents. Both where high C-ranked nukenin from the grass village, nothing special about them, no kekkei genkai, and no special jutsu just normal chunin it was almost too easy. "Alright you two genin get to some cover and take Naruto with you."

"Why should we listen to you? We don't even know why you're here!" Sasuke (spelled it right soooo stop nagging me about it for &$#'s sake) Looked at the, possibly, new threat.

"I'm here because that gaki over there owes me a fight, and nobodies going to kill him until I get that fight now move!" Zabuza poured a little of his killer intent into the last word, not a lot but enough to scare a genin into doing what he wanted, "Sakura take him and hide I'm staying" or so he thought. "Look kid that's a generous offer but I really don't think YOU, a genin, could help ME, a jonin," Zabuza watched Sakura disappear in to the brush with Naruto. "But if you really want to stay it's your life not mine."

* * *

"Sharingan Kakashi, you know you don't look half a scary as your picture."

"Must be an old picture," Kakashi looked at the man still hiding in the shadows of the forest. "Say why don't you come out into the light so I can see your face, or are you scared or something?" With what looked like a shrug of the shoulders to Kakashi the unknown shinobi started moving forward.

"What the hell. What are you?" Kakashi couldn't believe it the man…thing that was standing in front of him looked like a venus flytrap with a two colored head half white half black. "I'm a man just like you." Only the white part of the face seemed to be speaking. _"Only I'm a little different at the same time"_ Now only the black part of his face seemed to be speaking.

Suddenly it hit Kakashi like a ton of bricks, "Your S-class missing-nin Zetsu from the Grass village. Know for being mostly a scout with a cannibalistic side." _'Shit I may be in over my head with this one.'_

"Yeah that's me know if you don't mind hand over the old man and I'll make sure to kill you before devouring you. _No real promises or anything though"_ Zetsu started walking towards Tazuna only having to stop in order to dodge a kick from Kakashi. "Sorry but its not going to be that easy, after all I have a reputation to up hold."

"Humph _idiot_,_" _Zetsu started to melt into the ground, "your life _is mine!" _

Kakashi was nervous; the fact that he had already reviled his sharingan was proof enough. He had read the mans files and they weren't pretty. While his physical strength was laughably weak for and S-class his stealth, speed, and weird abilities made up for that. On top of all that he was a cannibal and that wasn't Kakashi's choice way of dying.

Without the sharingan Kakashi would have never of seen the weird looking vine moving at a break neck speed towards his head. Dropping to the ground Kakashi watched as it impaled the tree behind him. _'Damn this place is perfect for his type of fighting; I need a plan and fast.' _Thinking quickly Kakashi created a few Kage bunshins and had each of them run in a different direction. One by one each one was killed by some form of plant, until there was only one left, "_looks like I got you Kakashi-san now it comes down to the hardest part…deciding how I'm going to eat you. Hmmm how about piece by piece, _No no no whole eat him whole, _Shut up we did what you wanted to do last time now its my turn." _

Zetsu slowly reappeared by the same way he disappeared only this time he was coming out of the ground. He started to walk towards Kakashi. Just as Zetsu reached down to grab Kakashi's color, Kakashi vanished. _"What the hell?! A bunshin. _I was fooled by a normal bunshin." Zetsu felt his arms being pulled back into a half-nelson. "I see now you're the real one?"

"Nope…He is." Turning his head Zetsu saw it Kakashi was running towards him with some type of electrical current running through his arm. "DIE!"

Zetsu had no time to react before he even knew it Kakashi had pierced his stomach with his hand. "Damn you _got me." _Zetsu fell to the ground dead but not before one final trick his body changed he was no longer Zetsu but a normal looking peasant. "What the hell?!"

* * *

Some where in Rice country "Humph so even at only twenty-three percent of my power one of Konoha best still had a rough time…_pathetic,_ yeah I agree."

* * *

It all happened so quickly, first the mist came, then the mind games, followed by the sound of metal cutting flesh. Then nothing, silence complete and total silence. Sasuke did not know what to think of the man searching through the possessions of his victims. He didn't know whether to fear or respect him.

"Aha here it is, you there take this to Naruto." Zabuza tossed the vile of clear looking liquid to Sasuke, "what is it?" looking at it, it appeared to be nothing more than water. "It's the antidote." For a moment Sasuke looked confused then a flash of recognition crossed his face, and he dashed off into the foliage. "Stupid kid." Zabuza muttered to himself as he continued to look through the valuables of the two dead nukenin.

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura where are you!" Sasuke continued to look around until he heard a familiar voice. "I'm over here Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke dashed off towards the place the voice came from.

"Here give this to him. It's the antidote."

"Sasuke-kun he doesn't need it…" Sasuke froze had Fox died, "Sasuke-kun all you all right you kinda dazed off there for a second or two." Sakura looked at Sasuke's face and noticed it was paler than usual. "Sakura what happened to him?"

"huh oh yeah it was the weirdest thing there was a flash of red light and the next thing I know his fever had broke and his breathing was back to normal. It was so weird. Come on he is over this way if you don't believe me."

True to her word, Sakura was right Fox was back to normal. "Hey Sasuke-kun did you notice how that man called him Naruto. Do you do you think that's his real name?" Sakura looked over at her crush hoping to do her part in solving the mystery known as 'Fox.' "It's possible he did act like he knew 'Fox'"

"Sasuke-kun do you know what I just thought of, we don't know what his face truly looks like. And it's not like he'll ever notice if we take a quick peek." Sasuke had to admit she was right there was that small part of him that was still childish and wanted to know what the boy rally looked like. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Leaning over him Sakura started to pull down Naruto's mask until it was fully off. The first thing Sakura noticed was the fact that the bottom part of Naruto's face was paler than the rest of it. She then noticed the three cat like whiskers on each of his cheeks. Before Sakura could do anything about it Naruto sat straight up sending his lip in a direct collision course with hers. This was obviously followed by a loud audible slap.

* * *

Let me start this off by saying how sorry I am for updating for so late. The problem was I had so much school work, a birthday, and writers block. I just could not find the time and when I did I sat at the computer for thirty minutes and got maybe three words typed so in conclusion I have rewarded each and every one of you the first kiss in between Naruto and Sakura, not very romantic but hey it'll do it'll do.

Further new I need a beta…BADLY you know someone who will help out this little beginner writer

Just a few more things to say before I get to the really big news like the Polls are closed and decisions are made so thank you for voting and have a nice day.

Last but certainly not least **I HAVE 109 REVIEWS **and I would like to take this time to thank each and every single one of my reviewers

**cybernet377** Tristan76 **aly247** OnGuard **just-wondering** KdaAnimefan **Ashiwara****～芦原です～** Kokuou no Shin'en **FatalWolf117** aback **ILuvAnimesNManga** **kyunaru** shankstar89 **WinterClover** MYsweetAngel Rufos **Alden LightingFox101** **grumpywinter** Nyuuh **Advent Griever** Darak **DeltaKyuubi** SpEcIaLk18 **wdsnoop** ApocSM **Boejangles** spedclass **The Celtic Kid** VampyreVixen16 **jere7782** Krymsom **mortalone **Twin Tails Speed Acedia-et-Avaritia **Meihanafubuki **Ksai **rickp2006 **MasterSage1493 **kabata4life **TuffChick **The Ladeys Man **TheStrifeofChaos **Wolfofdoom **Kazuki Shikimori **Mas-kun the Chibi FoxMonkey **Rememberance of Something **icegoddess52 **WyldWolf **lilibeth **ni **Itani **WolfChibi-Chan **Krymsom **Gnosismaster **xX-Silver-and-cold-Xx **Gnosismaster **fruitsbasketangel **Avatarofrage **LoveOverAnime **anon **Asuma1 **Akuma-Kyuubi **Ninja Hidden in the Fridge **Mr.Marvel83

**madelynthemaddy**

Okay just to let you know that took forever and a year and if you can't guess madelynthemaddy was and still is my very first reviewer so thank you all for your support and I'll se you in the next chapter for this is Dark Orb sign out.


	10. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

Blood Lust of Konoha

An: Don't own, otherwise I would be working on the manga other than working on my fanfic.

Hahaha yes my first story is back and better than ever people! It took all my cunning along with the help of some of my readers, but it's finally back. So with out any further delays the story continues.

**Next to Last Chapter in the Wave Arc**

Naruto was standing in the forest thinking about all that had happened during the past few days.

_Flashback (Naruto POV)_

"_You know you didn't have to slap me" I stared down Sakura whose face was beat red, from embarrassment or anger I didn't really know._

"_I wouldn't have slapped you if you hadn't kissed me!!" _

_Kissed her, I thought how could I kiss her when I'm wearing a…my mask those two removed my mask. "Well if you had minded your own business we would not be in this situation now would we?" The look on her face was priceless._

"_Well um?" I smirked at her lack of words. "Well what about no secrets in between teammates? Yeah how can we really trust you with out really knowing you?" _

"_Hmm well then I guess you can't trust me then." Again the look on her face was priceless. I was having so much fun tormenting her that I forgot about Sasuke, until he spoke up that is. "Naruto," that caught my full attention, "he said your name was Naruto." _

"_Who told you that?!" I was trying to hold back my rage while running through a list of people who knew my name on this trip, there was only one, Kakashi. At least that's what I thought until Sasuke interrupted my thoughts, "the nukenin that saved us let your name slip." _

_Now that one puzzled me how many nukenin did I know besides the two that where killed on the way here. Wait of course Zabuza; he must have seen my ID card. "Naruto you wouldn't happen to be Uzamaki Naruto. The same one who disappeared a few years back." _

_Damn I really didn't think anyone from the academy would have remembered me. "Yes I am but I wonder how did you remember me by just my name?" _

"_The classroom was noticeably quiet when you left everyone knew who you where." _

_That information shocked me just a bit, "everyone noticed. Huh I thought nobody in that class even knew my name."_

_Just as we had fallen into a comfortable silence it was broken, "so Naruto what um happened to your eyes?" I didn't know how to answer that but luckily I didn't have to, for Kakashi chose to arrive at that moment, "Come on you three we still have a mission to complete." _

_Flashback end_ (End of Naruto POV)

"Well with Sasuke and Sakura some distance away from here practicing their tree climbing exercise I might as well train myself**."**

* * *

(Later at Tazuna's home)

"So Zabuza, do you know if Gato hired any other Nukenin or if you where his trump card." Looking up from his latest addition of Icha Icha Paradise, Kakashi was hoping to get some information on Zetsu or any other thug Gato may have hired.

"Hmm well he did hire this weird plant looking guy. Haku what was his name again?" Zabuza never was good with names.

"His name is Zetsu, Zabuza-sama." Haku hadn't even bothered to look up from his plate; it had been a long time since his last real meal. The stuff Gato gave them was nothing more than garbage.

"Did either of you happen to see his skills." Kakashi was desperate for knowledge. Just how did Zetsu escape that death blow, with is arms bond there was no way for him to make a switch.

"No didn't see what he could do, of course he never stayed around for to long at any given time."

"Hmm well that doesn't help me at all. I just wish to know how he pulled off that substitution technique."

* * *

(Gato's hideout.)

"Damn it Zabuza betrayed me and that Zetsu abandoned me. How much money does a guy have to pay to get some decent thugs around here!?" Gato was coming to the end of this rope there was no way he was going to be able to stop the completion of the bridge now.

"I assure you Gato; I am much more than your common thug I merely left to find some help, free of charge."

Gato almost jumped out of his skin when Zetsu seemed to appear out of nowhere, "where the hell did you come from?!"

"That is not of your concern but know this me and my partner will make a last stand on the bridge at the end of the week."

* * *

"You're doing it all wrong Sasuke." Naruto was bored with training for the moment so he was taking the time to evaluate his teammate's progress.

"We'll maybe if you would shut up and stop giving me pointless advice I would get it done faster." True all day Naruto had been giving Sasuke useless advice. "Besides shouldn't you be training?"

"No." Naruto was always quick to the point with his teammates.

"Sasuke-kun maybe I can help you." Sakura was resting at the base of the tree; she had already completed the exercise.

"I don't need help." Sasuke was starting to get aggravated, out of the three he was the only one not to master the tree walking exercise yet, "just leave me alone."

"Sasuke maybe you should listen to Naruto, after all he did complete this lesson around the age of five." Kakashi had walked upon the three genins' conversation.

"Y-you mastered this at the age of five!" Sakura stared at her teammate in disbelief, "just what type of training did you go through?"

"Very, very hard training," that was an understatement, at times when he was training with Orochimaru, Naruto could end up in the infirmary for weeks even with his amazing healing abilities.

"That's not what I meant." Sakura said this more to herself than anyone else.

"Naruto may I speak to you." Kakashi decided to interrupt the two genins. Seeing the looks on Sasuke's and Sakura's face Kakashi decided to mess with them, "in private."

"Sure Kakashi-sensei." And with that both had jumped up into the trees dashing of for some place more private.

"Sasuke-kun do you want to-"

"No."

* * *

"No."

"That's an order Naruto."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"There is no room for argument Naruto, either you do it or I'll have you removed from the ninja program, permanently."

"You can't do that just because I refuse to help you."

"Yes, yes I can."

"But why do I have to teach her."

"Well unless you want Sasuke to know about your sharingan I suggest you teach Sakura." Kakashi's and Naruto's conversation had not been going smoothly.

"Fine, what do you want me to teach her? Genjutsu, or do you have something else in mind."

"Well first get her chakra control up to pare with the water walking exercise, and then from there teach her what ever you want to."

* * *

Reentering the area that Sasuke and Sakura where training at, Kakashi walked over to Sakura. "Sakura as of right now you are going to be having one on one training sessions with Naruto, while I train Sasuke."

"But Sensei! How is Naruto supposed to teach me?!" Sakura stared at Kakashi in disbelief.

"Well Sakura I have a hunch and if that hunch is correct Naruto is best suited for being your teacher…for the moment." Curving his eye into an upside-down 'U' Kakashi patted Sakura on the head and pointed her in the direction Naruto was waiting for her.

Watching as Sakura walked off Kakashi turned to Sasuke, "well no use wasting time."

* * *

"Naruto-um sensei, what are you doing." Sakura could only stare at Naruto as he calmly walked on water.

"First off: don't call me sensei, second this is called water walking and this will be your first lesson and if you can complete this in time I may teach you a jutsu." Naruto walked off towards the bank deciding to relax and watch the show.

"Wait how do I do it?" Sakura looked at the water questioningly, almost as if it would give her the answer.

"Its just like your tree walking exercises. Just alter the chakra flow to mach the water depth." This was going to be good, or that's what he thought. Sakura on her third try had it down to a point. '_Either she's damn lucky or she has the chakra pool of a three year old.' _But Naruto didn't have to wonder to long when Sakura plunged into the water.

"Well I suppose that, that answers that." After a few seconds Naruto began to worry, Sakura had yet to surface. "…Damn." With that he plunged in after the pink haired girl. And he found her in the deepest part of the river unconscious from chakra exhaustion. After bringing her back up to the bank Naruto found that she was not breathing. "…Double Damn." (Kinda always wanted to say that.) And so with that he began the process of CPR.

* * *

"So how is she doing?" Naruto sat at the table, watching as Tsunami closed the door to Sakura's room.

"She's asleep for now. Oh by the way, she says thank you." Naruto nodded in acknowledgment. Looking up from his book Kakashi watched Naruto; he was looking at the torn picture on the wall. They had learned about it just the other night. Kaiza was the village hero, who died trying to fight Gato's tyranny.

'_What a waste of his life.' _Naruto watched the picture with impassive eyes. _'He dies for this place and it doesn't do as much as raise any angry voice. They watched passively as he was killed, this village is nothing but a bunch of cowards. Even his own family, they only mourned for him. I know that type of person, he is the type of man who prefers to be remembered for what he lived for not what he died for. And yet all they can remember is his death.'_

Inari sat at the table with his hat shadowing his eyes; he had been awfully quiet at dinner, that was about to change, "Why do you wear yourselves out trying?!" Inari, had tears running down his face. "None of you will ever be a match for Gato or his thugs!"

"I suggest you hold your tongue." Naruto's focus hadn't even been broken.

"Watching you make me sick!" More tears where running down Inari's face, he was on his feet now, growing red in the face from all his shouting. "You're always running around training and having fun. You don't know what it is like to lose someone, the suffering or loneliness. Don't compare my life with yours!"

Naruto said nothing; he merely stood up and made his way to the door, only to stop when he had reached his destination. "A coward, nothing more than a coward. You don't deserve the memory of such a great man." With that Naruto left the house.

* * *

Sighing to him self Kakashi watched as Inari cried his eye's out. "Mind if I sit here?" Not hearing a no, Kakashi took a seat next to Inari. "You know Naruto wasn't trying to be mean. He just wasn't ever taught tact." Still no, sounds came from Inari. "You know your grandfather told us what happened to you father. Naruto grew up with out a father either. In fact Naruto grew up with out any parents. To Naruto, life is nothing but one big painful memory."

"R-really?" Finally Kakashi was making some headway.

"At a young age Naruto was kidnapped. You see the man who kidnapped Naruto promised him things that every child wants…a family. And for a while Naruto was happy, but that man he was only using Naruto. He experimented on Naruto, unspeakable things and then things got even worse."

"How?" Inari had stopped crying now, his full attention was on the story that Kakashi was weaving.

"The man…made Naruto kill his best friend. After a while Naruto came back to the village, though he was still corrupted by the man, Naruto believed that the man was the best thing that would ever happen to him."

"But why would he do that! He made Naruto kill his best friend and he did all those awful things to him!"

"Because that man was the first person to ever give Naruto a chance." Sighing and running a hand through his hair, Kakashi stared up into the sky. "Some day's I fear that Naruto is still loyal to that man."

"Is-is he?"

"I don't know. And I hope I never do."

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei where do you think Naruto is?" Sakura, who was feeling better, was waiting with Team Seven, minus Naruto, to escort Tazuna to the bridge. Zabuza and Haku had left earlier, going to who knows where.

Looking around Kakashi was wondering the same thing. They had not seen Naruto since last night, "I don't know Sakura. But we can't wait for him any longer. Hopefully he will know to come to the bridge."

* * *

Naruto sat in the middle of the forest, undisturbed until a familiar presence made itself known. "Hello, Haku-san."

Smiling at the younger boy Haku replied. "Hello, Naruto-kun. What are you doing out here in the forest?"

"I was just…blowing off some steam." Naruto's clothes where proof enough, dirty and ragged.

"Well would you mind helping me pick some herbs? I'm going to donate them to the local hospital once I get enough." Seeing Naruto nod his head Haku showed him witch plant he needed. After a few moments of silence Haku spoke up. "Naruto-kun, do you have anyone special in you life?"

For a moment the smiling face of Hiroshi wavered in Naruto's mind, but he quickly dispelled that image. Instead he answered Haku with an impassive 'no.'

Having a sad smile on his face Haku stayed silent for a few seconds, he remembered how Zabuza had saved him from the cold, giving him a home, and shown him the love that any father would have for their child. Haku couldn't help but to feel sorry for the blond, not having anyone in his life like this. "You know, when people are protecting something that they truly love, they can become as strong as they must be to keep that something safe."

Naruto stayed silent, reflecting on Haku's words. He was deep in thought, barley registering that Haku was leaving, barley hearing the feminine boy announce that he should go to the bridge soon.

* * *

"Do you really think they will make another attempt?" Tazuna watched over his remaining workers with a careful eye, afraid that if he took his eyes off them they would disappear.

"Yes." Kakashi was tense; he wasn't even reading his book. Not many people survived an attack made by an S-class but Kakashi intended to make sure that everyone here would. Scanning his surroundings Kakashi easily found Zabuza, pretending to be a worker, and Haku who was standing underneath the bridge, with chakra. Glancing around one more time, Kakashi hoped that Naruto would show up soon.

* * *

"Oi Zetsu-sama! Are we there yet?" A masked figure followed closely behind the strange plant-like man. He wore a black jumpsuit, with armor that ran down the arms, a green scarf and an orange swirled mask with one eye.

"No Tobi, **so shut up." **

* * *

It is done. Please R&R, also check out 44-dd's stories

This is Dark Orb signing out.


	11. Done

Alright I'm done.

Serious lack of enthusiasm, and a case of "who gives a fuck?" Has left me wondering, why? Why did I become an Author? Was it because I enjoyed writing? Was it because I thought it would be fun? Maybe I just wanted to get all these ideas out of my head and onto some paper, and when I heard about fan fiction I thought, what a great idea. But for fucks sake I can tell you right fucking now that I didn't become an Author so some nameless bitch, who doesn't even have the balls to give me a way to reply, could sprout some nonsense shit about my stories. But its not just the flamers, it's the complete and total dead end I've hit with all of my stories. I've been forcing the chapters for a while now and I just can't keep this up.

I'm tired, tired of this shit. So I would really like to apologies to anyone who actually liked my stories. I'm sorry, not that I'm quitting, but because I let the flamers get to me and because I let you guys down. So I propose this to anyone who reads this notice; take a story, any story, and make it into what you thought it should've been or try and continue the story the way you thought it would go. Its my final gift to anyone who wants it. If any of you take my offer please PM me, I'll supply you with my story plots and some of the future chapters I had already typed out, and I would really love to see your take on a story.

May not sound very manly, and I know it will be bait for the flamers, but I can actually see the tears clouding my vision. Its painful, actually more painful that I thought it would be. It actually feels like a friend, a close friend passed away, and I'm mourning his death. But I guess its painful to do what must be done. If you had a dead arm attached to your shoulder what would you do? Would you grit your teeth and cut it off? Or would you bear with it, and let it poison the rest of your body?

When I had fist started I remember making a promise to all of my readers that I would never abandon my stories, but I guess that's a promise I just can't keep. And maybe this is just a case of the "woe is me's" Maybe in a week or a month I'll come crawling looking to reattach my "dead arm." But I doubt it.

Ha how ironic, even as I write my own 'resignation,' I can't help but to think that some of the stuff I've said would've made a great quote for one of my stories.

Heh just read a positive review for my last chapter, makes this even harder to say but, I think most of you know what's coming.

For the last time ever,

Forever Grining 'til The End  
This Is Grining Prey Signing out.

_When people share experiences together, and then they must part, there is a feeling of sadness. Saying goodbye to people that we feel connected to is an occasion of somber reflection. It is hard to imagine our lives without them, and yet we have no choice but to go on. It is comforting to know that for however long you will be separated that you will always be in each other's hearts. It is also an opportunity to be more present to others in your life and to look for opportunities to form new friendships. _


End file.
